How the Hell
by ravenscry21
Summary: Well cute boy saves me, go on an adventure with said boy, shy away from jello girls, and save the princess sounds easy right
1. Chapter 1

**How the Hell**

I was sitting in the meadow behind the woods in my back yard not thinking about anything.

The lily flowers tickling my nose, I gently moved so that I wouldn't hurt the damn thing. It was then that it started to get darker; I looked over and saw clouds coming in. There was a flash and then I saw darkness.

**? POV**

"They say it's the time when our world intersects with theirs." I listened to the man that was like a father to me. He and his wife always took care and listened to all the stuff I had on my mind. "The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of the spirits who left our world." I really thought the man that was sitting next to me though was rambling. "That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight. But enough about sadness, I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of the Hyrule the day after tomorrow." I looked at him and he looked kind of out of place. He said it was a task for him asked by the mayor.

"Would you go in my stead?" I wasn't surprised of course I always wanted to get out of this town so, maybe it would be okay. I knew of castle town and how far it was and how big it was and how I knew that the beautiful princess was there. I want to meet her.

It was then that he stood up and we were ready to leave I saddled Epona and was ready to leave, when we heard a splash in the water. I looked back to see that there was a weird flower I had ever seen in the water, I watched closely and saw a hand come up and then back down near the waterfall. I didn't hesitate and jumped in I heard Russell (sorry autocorrect is on and am too lazy to fix) yell.

As I went into the warm clear water I saw a girl in strange blue clothes. Her shorts were short and her blouse was starting to come lose. I was running out of oxygen and she was sinking lower I quickly swam and got to her and was out before you could say Zelda.

Russell was waiting and had two blankets and Epona I was almost caught in the current when Epona was in the water with her reigns I grabbed on to them and we were out.

We quickly rode back to my place and I got her up on the couch that wasn't very comfortable. I heard Russell's wife making a fuss and enter the house her pregnancy was showing and I didn't like that she was being careless. I didn't know how but soon I was outside and sitting on a very irritated Epona.

"Okay you can come back in now Link; I had Russell move her to your bed." She was then slowly coming down Collin was standing by the gate and was soon gone along with his mom and dad. I put Epona up and was off to bed. I made myself comfortable on the couch and slept.

**POV CHANGE&^%$#**

My body felt heavy and really warm, I opened my eyes to see wooden roof and not a rough texture like roof. I didn't mind and snuggled farther into the blanket.

"HEEEEYYY LINK," I covered my ears and groaned, and then tried to sleep some more. I then felt pressure on the bed and then it dip, I tensed and slowly looked over my shoulder. He sat there with concerned eyes. I then saw a blush and then I looked down to see that I was in a long button up sleeve shirt, and that was it.

"CAN YOU COME TO THE RANCH AND HELP ME OUT?!" He sighed and got up.

"Yeah give me a minute and I will be there, I have a new friend I want you to meet." He turned to me and held out my clothes from yesterday they smelt like the forest and pure water. I sat up to take them when I winced; I waited till he went out and met with the guy. I looked at my side and saw a big bruise had formed.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

As I went down the ladder I saw that this Link went off towards a little area. I looked around and saw the guy that was yelling earlier. He looked at me and then blushed, he stared at my legs and then up to my middle till I turned and sat down on a rock.

"Link went off to get Epona, Ilia took her to get cleaned up he should be back in a minute." We waited and soon he came back his clothes rumbled and his hat and hair in disarray. I saw a girl behind him and her close the same as his.

"Ah there you are come to my ranch and help me out." With that the man was gone and the three of us were left. I was fidgeting awkwardly and wanted to go home.

"Link who's this, she looks like a slut." I flinched and scooted away from her and Link. Link frowned and got off the horse and then helping the girl roughly off. He walked towards me and I backed away a bit, he kept advancing and I was soon on the horse. I didn't do well in high places, so when he hopped on behind me grabbing the reigns, I grabbed onto his tunic.

We stopped outside the village so he could talk to people I held onto the back of his shirt while he talked most of the people would coo and say how cute I was it was when Link had to climb and do other stuff that I had to let go. He would then turn around and help me up and carry me on his back so that I could cross some of the gaps.

He finally went to the ranch man and helped him herd the goats into the pin. I got to pet one and it was soon chased away by Link.

We went back to Link's home where I saw something go into the woods, I was going to follow it but then Link caught my attention.

"Come on you must be tired; I can carry you if you want." I shook my head and smiled.

"No I'm fine thanks anyways, just a little hungry." He nodded his head and let me climb up the ladder first and then he followed after he went to his closet and pulled out some clothes that looked like they were too small. "This is some of my clothes when I was younger as you can see they don't fit me anymore, you are small so you should fit these they maybe a little baggy but they should settle around your hips nicely." I paused in what I was doing and he seemed to catch what he said too. He blushed and then looked away. "Sorry I didn't mean. . . I mean. . . Oh goddess. . ." I blushed and giggled a little.

"Its okay I got that a lot from the men back at home." I looked down and took the clothes. He left the room and I changed. I walked into the room he was in and heard some yelling.

"DAMN IT LINK I HATE YOU, I WISH I NEVER GAVE MY VIRGINITY TO YOU!" There was a slam of the door and I slowly walked back, I didn't make it for a little vase with a lily from the meadow fell down and broke I froze and slowly looked up. Link turned and looked at me I stared blank faced; I soon smelt the food and my stomach gave a loud growl. I let out a laugh and picked up the broken vase and flower. I stared at the lily.

"Hey Link," he flinched and knelt down to help me.

"Yeah what's up?" I blushed and held the flower closer to me.

"I-is there more flowers like this?" He stared and then sighed; he picked up the remaining pieces and threw them out a window.

"Sadly no that was a flower that came with you. We thought that you would want something that would be familiar with you."

**TIME SKIP&^%$#$%**

I cheered Link up and I knew he was going to ask my name for he didn't know it I never gave it to him, and every time the villagers wouldn't ask they would just say how cute I was.

"Umm sorry, but you never introduced yourself can I have your name please." I laughed and stood up I stretched my arms over my head and then brought them down.

"Silly me, my name is Lilly the same as the flower, you are holding in your hand." He smiled and then got up too.

"I guess we should go to bed. Goodnight lady Lily." I blushed and went off to the room where he said I could sleep.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

I woke to the sun's gentle rays and the warm wind blowing in my hair, I smelled the fresh tree scented smell of the forest outside. I heard little kids laughter. I went to the closet with the old clothes that didn't fit Link anymore and chose a white and blue shirt with what looked like some leggings. The shirt came mid-thigh on me and the leggings covered the rest of me.

I walked outside and saw that everything stopped and all eyes were on me. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and I smiled a bit. I climbed down the stairs and was bombarded with questions and hugs. I made friends with the kids easily and they had Link show off what he could do with the slingshot he bought. I smiled as they got excited. It was then that they wanted me to try.

"Umm no thanks I can't aim to save my life." Link came up to me and helped me up.

"None since it gets easy with practice, here, just try to shoot the red target and then from there I can help." I took the slingshot that was way too big for my hand. I aimed and hit the target. I didn't know how but I thought that was awesome.

"See no practice just like me a natural." I smiled and listened to the kids cries. I turned and saw that they were looking at a monkey. They soon took chase after it.

"Hey wait don't chase after it, it could have rabies." I ran and soon caught up with the kids. I saw this ugly purple looking goblin capture the baby. I ran and tackled it.

"You guys go back the way you came. I'll take care of this, now hurry okay." With that the kids were gone, I felt the goblin grab me from behind and was thrown into a cage.

**POV CHANGE*&^%$# !**

I climbed on Epona and was off like a bullet after Lilly and the kids. I was about to come to the bridge when I saw the kids running back with no Lilly. I stopped and made sure they were okay.

"Link Lilly stayed behind when the purple looking monster caught us you have to help her." I made them go home and with that was gone after Lilly.

I came across weird things and when I say weird I mean a talking bird, a man that sat in the middle of the forest and made horrible tasting soup. I made it to Lilly she looked like she fell asleep. Her shirt was torn and her lip was bleeding.

I heard a growl and turned to be faced with a goblin that the kids were talking about.

I kicked it and it landed on its back, it got up and licked its lips.

"We are going to have fun with the girl in there, she puts up one hell of a fight, and she smells wonderful." I gritted my teeth and with all my strength slashed the monster with my wooden sword. It had fallen down and with one final blow it died landing in a black heap by the cage.

**POV CHANGE&^%$#**

I opened my eyes to see that I was on Epona with Link behind me. We stopped when we heard one of the little kids asking Link not to tell his parents about what happened. Link seemed irritated.

We met with Russell at the gate and he looked ticked. I smiled and didn't mind what happened.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

We made it back to Links home and I was tired. He lifted me up and set me down on the ground. I was confused at first and then as he was getting Epona settled for the night he picked me up and carried me on his back up the ladder.

"Link I can walk, I'm sorry if I scared you today." He didn't answer and continued into the little home he set me on the couch carefully and was back with what looked like milk.

"Here, drink it; it will make you feel better." I took the milk from him and drank till it was gone. He then gave me some clothes and led me to the spring in the woods. "I thought you would like to you know clean up a bit." I smiled and did just that he stayed near but not in sight where he could see me. The water relaxed my muscles and made me even drowsier. I soon dressed and we went back to the home.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

I didn't remember when I fell asleep; all I know is that I was now up and ready to go. I rode on the back of the horse with Link into the little town. We were greeted by the mayor and his daughter the girl from when I first came.

"Hmph, come here Epona don't let that dirty girl touch you with her nasty crotch." I blushed and got down and hid behind Link I didn't like feeling like I wasn't in power.

"What is this, you bitch you gave Epona a wound." I looked back and saw that there was a scratch about as big as my hand on her. The mayor got frustrated and was about to tell his daughter something when she suddenly yelled and took off with the horse.

"Link should we go after her and go I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I just thought you had to be somewhere important."

We went into the woods and soon came to the kids. They were happy to see Link and asked to play with the wooden sword. Link agreed and we were off to find Ilia.

We came to the spring with the gate locked. I saw the blonde little boy named Collin in there with Ilia.

"I'm not letting either of you two in so just go away." Link looked sad yet knew he needed to get his horse.

"Link, Lilly there is a small crawl space go use it, it leads into here I will explain what happened." With that we were gone to find the crawl space. Link let me go first and then he followed. I smiled at the sight of the water and wanted to help clean Epona.

"What grr she should have died then, why stupid Link I want him for myself." I looked up and before I knew it felt a sting on my right cheek. Link gasped and pushed me behind him.

"What is wrong with you Ilia you should be glad that the kids are okay because of her?" She started to cry and hugged onto Link. It was then that there was a crash and some goblins came in and snatched Collin and Ilia.

The goblins knocked Link out and I moved so that I was on top of Link and faked being passed out. It was then that they left.

"Link wake up Link." He opened his eyes and got up chasing after the goblins. I chased after him too; when I caught up to him I was sucked into the some weird orange looking thing.

There was this big black monster looking thing it had a plate like head and a thin lithe body, it had me and Link and soon there was a huge glow, the monster let Link and I go. I felt this excruciating pain and was screaming I heard Link scream too and soon I was too tired to care. I felt tired and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**How the Hell**

I woke up next to something warm and fuzzy I moved a little and saw that it was a wolf that was longer than me. I moved so that I was as far away from it as possible. It was then that the big beast stirred, I watched as it shook into consciences and then look around it spotted me and came towards me, I flinched and he looked at himself. There was a figure standing by me and I slowly looked over I wanted to scream, but it only shushed me and started to tease the wolf. It was then that the thing was released and ran over towards me I didn't move and stayed as still as possible, it was then that it licked my cheek.

"*yawn* how cute she your girlfriend okay she can come along too." With that I was soon released and following them. It was then that the little thing sat on the wolf it growled of course but she didn't mind.

"Now, now don't be like that we have to get out of here together." She gently kicked his sides and he went forward. I soon found that we were in the sewers. I watched as the dog figured out all the puzzles and followed the thing till we reached a hallway with a door. There was a cloaked figure standing by the window I got closer to the dog and the little imp. The imp laughed and went to the figure.

"Midna what in the world are you doing here?" She gasped and looked at me and then at the dog. "Oh you poor souls changed by the twilight, except for you girl, how is this possible, are you of the twilight?" Felt this sickening feeling and shook my head.

"Sorry but I don't feel good here where all this black stuff is at." She smiled and introduced herself as princess Zelda. She then went on about a story about how she was captured and how she was forced to give up her kingdom for the safety of the others. It was then she told us we had to leave for the guard was coming to check on her.

We made it outside and I was getting tired.

"Do you really think your friends would accept you?" She smirked and changed into Ilia, Collin and the other little kids. It was then she looked at me and we were soon at the little spring. The wolf ran off and I chased after it. I tripped as it went into the village and I tried to stop it but it wouldn't listen to me. Soon it stopped and looked back at the tree. Then as if on fire ran into the village, I watched as it started to sneak around and scare the watch men.

"Look, go and use that to climb into the house." It was then that the old man that was on a huge cliff spotted the wolf and used the eagle to attack it. Of course that freaking wolf was smart and used the other cliffs to scare the old man away.

The wolf came out of the house with a shield and I gasped, that was the shield that was going to the castle. The wolf went towards Russell's and his wife's house he went up to the wife and she freaked out. Then he went behind the house and disappeared, coming back with a sword. The wolf then went into the woods. I ran after it and watched as it entered the spring, I entered next, but then as soon as that happened red gates surrounded us and we were trapped. I saw in the sky a red square thing and something fall from it. I was then pulled up and held by the monster that attacked us when we first entered the orange barrier.

The wolf defeated the first two and then came to the last one holding me. He went behind the thing and killed it.

A light glowed and an elk looking thing came into few it started to talk and then look at me. It gave a bag.

"Girl, make sure to help find the vessel of light." With that we were off. We were back at the orange barrier. I hoped Link was okay I haven't seen him, and well I felt kind of lonely. I was soon on the ground watching as the wolf was killing the black and red monsters that came from the sky. He fell over and looked tired it was then that Midna cut in and helped the dog out. Soon the black things were gone and we stopped at the little spring to heal. As the wolf drank I went over to the edge and talked to the spirit to help it. It gave me what looked like a vessel holder. We exited the spring and I had to stay behind the gate in that came up I couldn't find the key.

**LINK'S POV&^%$#\**

Great Imma freaking wolf and Lilly is scared of me. She stays a few paces away and gets into trouble I know it isn't on purpose on her part, but I wish I could communicate with her. I kind of miss her. She had to stay by the spring because she couldn't find the key. Hopefully she will find it and catch up soon.

"Look that way, there are a whole bunch of them, pay attention." This little imp was starting to get on my nerves. We already have half of the damned lights all I got to do is find the biggest one and that won't take long because we have the one with the house and then we go to one that is in the rest of the forest. As we enter the cave that held all the enemies in it I try to avoid them. I was almost out when I got hit by one of the dark plants, my side bleeding like never before, well I can tell you Lilly won't be happy about it.

I was out of the cave and soon in the swap. The swap had changed colors and was a purple miasma. I waited for Midna to help me get to the other side to find the rest of the lights she just yawned and leaned back like it was nothing. I growled and she huffed.

"Wanna get back to Ms. Hero huh okay fine." With that she had me sailing across the swap and on top of the light vessels. We had four more to go and something told me that the last one was not going to be easy. I easily caught two more and then went into the cave that was in front of me I wasn't anxious to go in and was glad I didn't have to carry Lilly she would have probably fallen off of me.

As I was about to pass the field some of the black monsters came and attacked. They knocked me down and tried to bite the hell out of me. I bite one and then soon had them all dead.

The closer I got to collect the last light vessels the closer I got to the old temple. I helped the little monkey and was transported back to the little spring. I looked around and saw that Lilly was asleep by the water, and looked relaxed. I knew that the water spirit wasn't mad, just irritated for it came out and changed me back to my human form. The spirit Faron scared me a little bit. It told me it's past and looked over at the girl.

"Great hero, please protect this girl she will be a valuable asset in the future." With that the spirit left. I looked at Lilly and saw that the tunic from my old clothes rode up and showed her flat stomach and the leggings hugged her lower half nicely. I noticed that I was wearing the green clothing that the hero from the legend wore and I knew that something was not right. I couldn't be the hero.

**POV CHANGE&^%$#**

I woke up and looked around I saw Link and he was dressed in a weird tunic, he had boots and some pants and a wind hat, his hair framing his face nicely and his eyes popping out with the outfit. I blushed and looked away. I stood up and ran over to Link.

"Link, where have you been? I had to travel with a wolf and a weird shadow thing, but oh dear I hope those two are alright." He put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. He laughed as I pouted, and then he gave me something from the forest.

"Here we have to go to the temple where those goblins took you; they have some of the kids." He called Epona and we set off to the temple. He stopped and looked at his hand. I looked at his hand too and wondered what was wrong.

"Link what is it, is something wrong?"

"No I was wondering how to get the kids back though." I sighed and looked around we had ended up back in the little village.

"If you are wondering what we are doing here, we are here to see what Rusl and his wife has to say about the kids." As we entered the house I saw that Rusl was injured and his wife relaxing, well in their case worried. As we enter, the pregnant woman came over and hugged the crap out of me and then Link.

"I'm so glad you two are safe. Rusl was injured and the kids taken, oh Link the sword you got it back thank goodness, keep it, you may need it." With that we left and were off to the forest temple.

**TIME SKIP&^%$#**

We came to a big spider web and Link torched the damn thing. We soon went into the dark temple and I never tripped so much in my life. I waited by the door of the temple for Link, of course that was a bad idea because there was a goblin there and it almost killed me.

"Uh Link could you hurry I don't have anything to kill this thing with, help please." I was then thrown into the cage with the monkey that I didn't see before. The thing had a pink bow in its hair and I figured it was a girl. Soon Link killed the goblin and released us. He gave me a dagger and was on our way the monkey leading.

"Lilly listen stay here, I don't know what will happen, but I don't want you to get hurt so stay here please." I was about to protest when he went out the door closing it tight so I wouldn't follow. I sat down and played with whatever I could to keep me occupied. The door opened again and soon Link went into a different door. I waited and an hour and he came back through the door with another monkey. The second monkey gave me what looked like a puzzle to solve. I was very entertained with this. After awhile I had solved the puzzle and decided to walk around. As I got to the door for the beginning I was being lugged away from it by a big baboon looking thing. I wasn't paying attention and was dropped by the baboon into a pit with another monkey.

Soon Link came into the room and a large looking plant snatched the key.

"Link, kill the tail and then use those bomb like things."

"Lilly what the hell, I told you to stay in the first room."

"I did and when I wasn't looking this big baboon looking thing came out of nowhere and freaking kidnapped me, don't worries about me right now fight the damn plant." He was soon thrown across the room, I watched as he got up staggering, the wound on his side bleeding. I moved and looked at the lock. I looked around and saw that there was some grass and pots and a treasure chest. I opened it and got a compass. What the hell could I do with a damn compass?

"Lilly what are you doing?" I looked behind me and grabbed the compass and threw it at him.

"Here this maybe important, by the way I'm sorry." He looked at me and then down at his feet. He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"S'ok now let's go figure out how to get the monkeys."

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#**

We had just got all the monkeys and well let me tell you Link and I got hurt more here than in the twilight realm. Yes, Link told me that he was in the twilight realm with me, he was the wolf. I felt bad and he said that he felt worse than me for not being able to protect me or the kids.

**FLASHBACK&^%$#**

"I shouldn't have let you follow me into the woods."

"Well as much as I don't like Ilia I wanted to make sure we saved them." He looked at me and smiled, but it soon disappeared when he looked at me again.

"Yeah but how am I supposed to keep the people I care about safe if I can't even protect them?" I nudged his shoulder and watched as he gave me a funny look, I smiled and pushed him over.

"How about you let me take care of myself that way you have more of a chance to protect more, or you can let me help you protect everyone so that you aren't alone." He smiled and hugged me, I hugged him back and then let go.

"Thanks I don't know what I would do without you."

**END OF FLASHBACK&^%$#**

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice when the bridge moved.

"LILLY STOP!" I looked and saw that I was almost at the edge and about to fall. I stepped back and waited for the bridge to line up. It took about three minutes and before I could go the monkeys started to pull me with them.

"Link wait, you can't go without me." But he was gone.

**TIME SKIP&^%$#**

The monkeys were keeping me entertained while Link was gone. I looked over and saw that the bridges were frozen, meaning they wouldn't move. It was then they brought me inside away from the bridge.

I looked at the beginning room and noticed that a man in green stood waiting for me.

"Link what the hell I have been waiting forever." He grabbed my hand and we were off to the boss room. We entered the room and soon we had to fight an oversized worm looking thing, I watched as Link tried to kill it only to get thrown across the room. I ran towards him only to get thrown to the other side. The wind was knocked out of me I thought that I was going to pass out I waited till I could see straight then got up. I saw link had gotten up too and was about to attack again when I heard some screeching from above.

"Link look isn't that the king baboon you saved?"

"Yeah, what is it doing?"

"I don't know, hey that's a bomb maybe it wants you to you know use that boomerang you got from it." Soon as I said that he didn't hesitate and used the crap out of that damn thing. Soon the monster was down and we were beating the crap out of it.

The monster roared and attacked us again and then out of the blue I felt like I was flying. The last thing I remember was Link calling my name before I was gone.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

I woke up with a headache and was looking at a monkey. It gave me something with water in it and before I knew it I spit it out.

"Thanks but I don't think this water would agree with me." The monkey then helped me get up and take me to the front where Link was waiting.

"Ready to go?"

"Uh yeah come on . . . look your bleeding holy crap." He looked down and saw the blood he tried to shrug it off but I was too freaked out about it.

"Tehehe you act like his mom stop worrying."

"What Midna have you seen the thing it's about as big as, as this freaking stick?" It was then that Link sighed and walked out the room. He didn't get very far before I had him by his ear trying to get his wound cleaned.

"Lilly its nothing, come on."

"Nothing oh this, is like a huge ass cut and you say it is nothing." I had taken his shirt off and was now cleaning the wound, he would wince and I would say sorry. I was almost done when he pinned me down.

"L-Link, come on I have to finish cleaning the wound it will-"I didn't get to finish for his lips crashed on mine and his hands on either side of my head.

He pulled back and looked at me. "It won't get infected; I will find a fairy fountain and have the fairy heal me okay." He then got up and I was in a daze.

My thoughts not completely going in the right direction, I didn't comprehend being on the horse till we set up camp near some ruins.


	3. Chapter 3

**How the Hell  
okay so I got tired of going with the storyline and thought hey why not make this in my own words okay well it will sort of have the same plot and it will still belong to the creator I aint stealing it just my OC is mine duh gosh what do you take me for a thief.**

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Ilia and the kids were saved and Midna went back to the twilight realm, Link was devastated. I would be too I mean Midna was pretty freaking hot when she got her true form back. It didn't help that she kissed Link before she left.

"Lilly I'm going out to make sure everything is okay stay and make sure things stay good here." I watched as I knew he was going to meet Ilia. I wasn't stupid they had this thing going on ever since we beat that bastard Gannondorf or Zant whatever. Of course I didn't mind, but I was kind of hurt.

"Be careful, don't get hurt and make sure to pack something to eat you usually stay out till the next week I worry sometimes. . ." I said this last part to myself. I was glad he didn't hear me.

He left, I watched as the kids came running to greet him. I watched as the older girl of the group confessed, Link sighed and shook his head. The girl came in and cried to me about it. I made, and after awhile sent the girl on her way before dark came.

I made my rounds on my horse that I got while on the way to save Hyrule. Of course all the glory went to both Link and I, mostly Link. I sighed as I got off and made my way to break up the teens from their party.

"Sorry guys I need to see the pass and some weapons for you guys to be out here." I said, they looked at me and handed me some papers, I took them and then looked at the weapons. "You know that the goblins are out so be careful and don't go off alone." They laughed and continued their party. I got back on Pone and trotted off.

I had just passed Hyrule's lake when I saw Link standing on the bridge. I stopped and looked at what he was doing; he got on the ledge and looked down again. He closed his eyes and jumped, I forgot about the water being below him, and didn't care. I jumped off of Pone and tried to catch his shirt, pants anything that would safe him.

"Link, *pant* hold on, I have you." He was heavy and I knew that I had to hurry. It was then I fell back on my bum, I looked at my hands and saw nothing. I blinked and then looked over the edge of the bridge. The water didn't ripple or anything. I sighed in happiness just a figment of my imagination. I went to get on Pone when both of us were transported. I don't know where but I knew that it was dark.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

I woke up to Pone nibbling on my hair and nudging my head. He would let out an irritated sigh and bump my head again.

"I'm up Pone, what is it?" I looked around and saw that we were at the forest temple. I sighed and thought of the first and last kiss Link gave me.

I heard Epona coming towards Pone and didn't mind, I went searching to find where Link was.

I was getting tired and walked to sit down by the tree where one of the duku plants used to sit.

"Oh Link, harder hmm oh." I jumped at the sudden sound, that can't be Ilia could it; I mean I knew they went somewhere but here, where the spirit of the forest could see them. I stood up and looked around. It was then that I saw them right where I tried to help Link with his wounds.

I gasped and felt tears in my eyes. I knew it had been going on I don't know why I was in shock, I guess I denied it. Link paused and slowly looked over his shoulder.

"L-Lilly what, I c-can explain." I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and my heart race, I moved closer to Pone ready to jump and run. He got up and pulled his boxers up and then his pants I couldn't take anymore and without looking back was gone, I didn't know where. I let Pone lead to where he always wanted to go or where he dreamed of going.

**POV CHANGE LINK&^%$#**

I was going to tell her, it was to save her from Ilia, Ilia was going to tell Bo that Lilly was trying to kill her. She black mailed me I really wanted Lilly, but I knew she was too good for me.

I hopped on Epona not caring if I left Ilia in the middle of our business. I had to explain.

I followed the hoof prints and then came to a stop in the middle of the forest. There in the middle of the road was a figure the same size as me.

"Move out of the way I don't have time for this."

"Oh but you have time for Ilia, the tramp." I paused I recognized that voice.

"Shadow, you move or I will-"

"Will what? Fuck me or would you break my heart? Oh don't look so surprised I am a part of you after all you think I didn't know." I felt heat rise on my cheeks from anger. "While you were gone for those weeks, I was keeping a watch on you true want Lilly. At first I didn't understand why you would want a weakling like her, then as the journey went on and the time I watched, I learned why." He paused and looked down at the flower in the middle of the road. "She is sweet, loving, caring, does anything anyone tells her, and believes in what she likes." How dare he talk about her this way she is mine. He laughed, and waved me off. "Yours hardly, she knew that you like Midna and that you were messing around with Ilia. It took her awhile, but I helped her figure it out."

"Shadow you asshole"

"I'm the asshole; she would have returned your feelings and helped you out if you informed her of the situation. I'm the asshole Tsk think again linky boy." With that he was gone, I looked and saw that the tracks were still there.

**POV CHANGE LILLY&^%$# **

Pone stopped and I went sailing into the water. He drank the water and looked at me and snorted. He always did this when he was tired. I moved the hair out of my face and looked at the sun that was setting. Who should I talk to? I'm kind of scared and I feel alone, I don't really know anybody and I think castle town closed its gates so I can't go there.

The thing in charge of the Zora's was a boy so I can't go there, Telma ran one of those hooker bars so I can't go there unless I worked. I couldn't go to Death Mountain because the gorons or whatever they are called wants to be left alone. Princess Zelda doesn't like me either; I was alone, completely and utterly alone. Pone had started to gather the wood and set it up. For a horse he was pretty smart. I got up from the water and went to his pack where I kept extra clothes.

"You are absolutely right Pone; I should move on and start a new life for myself." I looked at the water as the last rays of light disappeared. I went to a little pond that was cleaner than the lake and started to clean myself.

**TIME SKIP&^%$#**

Pone kept watch first and would wake me up in case and then I would keep watch that was how it always used to be. I guess he never got out of the habit.

I heard a snap of a twig and looked over to see Link's form.

"What stop following me, you should be happy with Ilia." I buried my head in the many layers of clothes that I had on. I heard a chuckle and then a full blown laugh.

"Oh don't mistake me for that idiot." I froze I knew who it was and I didn't want to believe it, of course me being me had to look.

I jumped when I saw his burgundy colored eyes eye level with mine.

"Shadow what, what do you want?" He moved me over and sat next to me, he then put his arm around me.

"I felt Link's emotion of how should I say his foolish emotion towards that girl. I then felt his panic and then I felt his rush, I told him if he were to hurt you that all rights for you go to me." I felt angry I was not property and I certainly wasn't a prize.

"Go away Shadow, I don't want to talk to any form of thing that resembles Link right now." He sighed and looked away from me.

"But I feel like you, alone with no one to talk to, to share my feelings, I need someone to listen." I winced; he knew how I felt, that's how he uses people with their emotions.

"Don't, please I, I can't, not, I-I-I." I felt the tears going down my face and my lip jut out, why, what did I do? Was I useless, was I not pretty did I embarrass him? What was so special about Ilia that weren't special about me? I felt his arms wrap around me and his head lay on mine. I couldn't help it I felt vulnerable.

"There, there, let it out, I know how you feel, I know what it's like to want to be wanted." Did he know what is it like to be wanted to have that connection with somebody that knows every little detail about you? I never had that even in my old life.

"*sniff* thanks, I'm sorry I know you hate weak people, you told me that several times when we fought. S-Shadow, I feel like I don't belong anywhere. I couldn't go to anybody to talk to. What should I do? I never felt so insecure before." I held tighter on to his tunic and I was scared, I was scared he would leave me in my most vulnerable moment. He just stroked my hair and held me.

"You should go to someone that will treat you right, someone that will hold you like this in a moment like this." I felt him move to get comfortable, I didn't know why, but I thought of shadow, as that someone. He was there when I did get captured by Zant; he actually betrayed Zant and helped me escape.

I started to feel tired and with that I closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was my name from a familiar voice.

**POV CHANGE LINK&^%$# **

"LILLY, wake up look at me, no this can't be happening!" I looked her over no wounds or anything. I watched as Shadow had her in his arms feeding her lies. Maybe though he was right, she needed someone that would take care of her.

"Shadow I swear if you hurt her-"

"What you making threats to me, the one that will heal this broken soul, I don't think you are looking at the big picture here." He moved so that his lips were on her cheek. I felt my blood boil.

"Remember Link she can only choose one, and since you clearly don't like her, I guess that one will be me." He set her down and started to walk away.

"But of course I will let her come to me willingly, what will you do hero?" He was gone by the time I was at Lilly.


	4. Chapter 4

**How the Hell**

I felt warm, no not the warmth where you're burning, it was that comfortable warmth the one where you don't want to leave. I moved over and the bed was so comfortable as well. I wonder where I was at. I opened my eyes to see sunlight coming in through the window and canopy curtains surrounding me.

I was going to move when I tried to lift my arm it didn't want to move. I looked down and saw a pale white hand covering mine. I followed the hand to the body owner and as I reached the person's face I wanted to run. I didn't move in fear of waking Link up.

"So you are awake, do you know how long you have been out?" I looked over and saw princess Zelda. I didn't answer and stayed as still as possible, maybe she and Link will go away if I don't move speak or look at them.

"Link was worried to death over you I don't know why, but he hasn't slept till now and you dare wake up." Her voice was quiet and soft, of course I was kind of envious she as well as Midna was well endowed. "Lilly what do you have to say for your behavior?" I glared at the sheets, why, why does everyone treat me like a kid? I helped save Hyrule. I saved the princess when Link was down and I shot Gannon in the eye with a light arrow.

"I gently moved my hand out of Link's, he didn't wake up. I then got off the bed to walk over to the door. He still didn't wake up.

"Zelda," she looked me in the eyes and sighed. She hugged me and took me out the room.

"What is it now?" We had gone to the stalls where I saw Pone and Epona.

"I want to leave, I don't want Link to know where I am off to, but maybe it will bring good fortune if I leave. Illia loves Link as well and he has too much stress as it is." I started to settle Pone when he neighed.

"You want to stay, Princess do you have another horse?" Pone nudged my shoulder and started to nibble on my hair. I sighed and patted his nose.

"Make up your mind." I then hopped on Pone and bid the princess farewell. She gave me a sword and some arrows that I would need in case, I also had food that would last me till I get where I needed to go, she also gave me some clothes that didn't fit her anymore and they were very comfortable.

**TIME SKIP LINK POV^%$# !**

I woke up to an empty bed the cool sheets indicated that she had been up a long time. I jumped to my feet and made my way out the room. As I opened the door, I bumped into one of the guards.

"Princess Zelda has requested you for a hearing." With that he was gone.

I had waited outside the room where Zelda told me to wait.

"Link we need to talk it, it's about Lilly, she went off somewhere and I don't know where she said to not tell you, she didn't want to put any more stress in your life please understand." I felt anger, hatred, and desperate, what if Shadow got to her, what if she was attacked by the goblins, or worse what if a new enemy came. I was about to run to the stables and catch up to her she couldn't of gotten far. It is still daylight and if she is going to go by our old pattern she had to stop and rest along with Pone.

"Where did she go which way was it she left?" I couldn't hold in my anxiety, and I think Zelda saw that. I then heard a screech, I looked and saw that one of the maids were eavesdropping were being attack by a wolfo. I pushed Zelda into a nearby room and went to help the maid. The wolfo was soon disposed of and I went to check on Zelda, the maid had been mauled serially that the guards saw no way of recover and ended her.

Zelda was sitting down in a chair when she looked up she had tears in her eyes and regretful.

"Link please go after her she doesn't know what will happen to her if she leaves, and she could die or come upon something that is too much for her.

"Zelda I don't know which way she went she could be anywhere by now and, since the wolfo she could have traveled farther, but since you ordered it I guess I have no choice I will find her and bring her back."

I ran to the stables and saw that Epona was settled and ready to go. I climbed on top and made sure everything was in place, I saw that there was more food and water in the sack and some new clothes. There was also a note.

_Link I know that you will come after me, don't follow please, I also know that you won't listen to a thing I say, I feel as though that has been happening a lot lately so I put more food and water and made Zelda put new clothes in there, I am heading to my favorite place that was on our adventure. I hope to see you soon, I guess, but please I beg go start a life with someone that can make you proud, like maybe Zelda or Illia. Also don't push yourself to find me, you won't be able to._

_Sincerely,_

_Lilly_

_P.s If you do find me make sure to bring lots of food I might be a hungry hobo when you find me._

I wanted to laugh, that was one of the reasons I was going after her and she will know that I want her to stay with me.

**TIME SKIP LILLY'S POV&^%$#**

I had made several pit stops to stock up on food, and I had enough to buy the store, I stayed out of crowed areas in case someone recognized me and to keep a low profile.

I came across several caravans and several robbers; both offered me to work with them saying they could keep me safe. I always smiled and said no thanks.

Pone would gather fire wood and I would catch fish and find the best grass there was for him in return. This pattern went on for several days that is until we made it all the way to the other side of Hyrule. I knew in the letter Link would go to lake Hyland, and wait, and then know that I wasn't there tomorrow when I didn't show up, it doesn't take long to get there on horse and it also doesn't take long when you are riding from the castle.

I was at a little hot spring I had found when I heard a neigh, no not from Pone but from a very familiar horse. It was then unconsciously I noticed I was singing Epona's song and there on the back of Epona was none other than Link. I scrambled to cover myself and make sure that my hair covered my face.

"Why did you go away?" I looked at the edge of the forest and didn't answer, maybe he would go away. I felt hands on my shoulder and then a splash. I looked over my shoulder and saw that he still had clothes on and he was holding me. I just stood there in shock and didn't move I know he found me, but he shouldn't have found me this fast.

"I followed your hoof prints. Come on you didn't think the hero of Hyrule couldn't do a simple job like that." He leaned in and had his forehead on mine, I blushed and stayed silent. I didn't notice he was looking at my lips so when I felt the faint brush of his against mine I jumped. He held me closer and then planted his kiss on my lips. His gauntlets tickled my sides and his cool fingers tingled on my skin. I felt something wet glide down my cheek and realized I was crying. I pulled away from the kiss for air and was soon pulled closer into his chest.

"Go away, I don't want you here I don't need you to protect me all the time." _ But you want him here._

"Shut up you are ruining the moment." He then proceeded to kiss down my temple to my neck where he bit my sensitive spot. I gasped and felt his hands on my small breast. He picked me up and placed me on the side of the little spring. I covered myself the best I could.

"I-I want to show you how much I c-care, Lilly." He stuttered he never stutters. I felt his hands on me again and gasped at every touch, it felt electrifying, I never felt like this, and I wanted more, I can't actually think straight to know. As the menstruations continued it didn't feel right.

The closer he got to my body the more cold I felt, I then looked and saw that Link's hair color changed from dark blonde to pitch black. His outfit from green white and brown to dark colors.

_SHIT!_

I pushed him away as best as I could and when I finally got him off I ran to Pone and watched as the horse that looked like Epona vanished.

I made sure I put something that could cover me while I ride, as I hoped on Pone I felt hands on my hips and then the cold ground on my back. My eyes widened as his body was pressed against mine.

"Nice to see you again Lilly." He kissed down my neck and went lower. I kicked him in his nether regions and hopped on Pone and rode as fast as I could away.

Fear had taken over my system as I rode Pone to exhaustion. I didn't notice I was heading to my favorite spot, the spot I told Link to meet me until I saw his sky blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**How the Hell**

Damn it why couldn't things go the way I planned them? I had turned Pone around and was almost way from the area; of course the Goddesses hate me because well Link was in front of me before I could move.

"Goddamn it, can't you just let me go on my mission to find my way home? Or is it that important to have me by your side suffering for love that I won't have?" I gasped and slapped my hand over my mouth, thanks to the word vomit; I was now riding faster past Link. At the time this seemed like a good plan, well at the time it was a good plan until I was tackled on the ground. I lost all air in my lungs and felt pressure on my lower stomach. My eyes were to blurry to see anything and I felt like I got hit by a train.

_Train I miss my home, I wonder if this is punishment, I mean Midna got to go back home, why can't I? Is it because I am lonely and pathetic, or is it because I can't get away from the people that care about me here?_

I didn't notice the lips connected to mine until they pulled away. I looked at the blonde man on top of me and then past him to the reddened blue sky. It was so late that I didn't even notice that the stars were almost out.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice I thought that since you didn't react to my flirtations that you. . ." He paused and then sighed again. "That's a lie you did react to my flirting I just didn't think that it was right to flirt with you. I don't see you as anything other than a friend and a sister." I felt my heart break, friend and sister zoned, what did I do was it because I helped save Hyrule, was it because I wasn't like Zelda who purposely got caught by Gannon? All everyone told me on the adventure was that I didn't belong her and they were right, I just thought I could be with Link the one person that I had developed feelings for, actual feelings and he can't return them, because I am his sister.

". . ." I couldn't speak, it was too hard to, and actually it felt like I didn't want to speak, ever again. I sat up and Link came up with me he didn't say a word, I felt like I wasn't in my body.

_He has been leading me on then._ I moved away from him, he reached out towards me and I flinched away. I flinched away, me, I had never flinched before in my life. He tried again but was trying to be cautious, it didn't work, I moved closer to Pone who seemed to since my distress and was my shield from Link.

"No Lilly, don't be like this, come on I-I, I love you but not that love." He was making it worse, I waited for what felt like years for him, and he can't return my feelings.

Speaking never was hard, it was like first nature basics for me, and I loved to do it, speaking was my life, but right now, it seemed even more difficult than anything.

"I-I'm g-going to find m-my way h-home, don't come a-after me, and S-Shadow was right." With that I was off into the forest where no one discovered what was in it.

**LINK'S POV&^%$# **

"Shadow was right, what the hell did he say to her?" I moved so that I was sitting down, I couldn't believe I told her she was like my sister. I didn't feel like that, no it was more love than that I wanted to actually live my life with her, and yet I couldn't do that because she, caught me and Ilia.

"I am the worst person ever."

"Yes you are my good friend and you seemed to hurt our item of affection, how are you going to fix it? Oh wait you can't she went into the dark forest, you know and when someone goes into the dark forest they never come out. Well actually she went in there twice now, I saved her the first time." What the hell was he talking about, the dark forest. She went there; if she went there she must be desperate.

It was then we heard a loud roar, one that could resemble a dragon.

**POV CHANGE ZELDA**

"**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA AARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" ** Oh shit not that thing, who went into the dark forest? I looked out the window to see the big black blob with teeth. Of course it would be big; this fight would be bigger than Gannon.

I went around and looked for guards and anything else that had feet a mouth and that could speak words to gather everyone and put them at a safe distance.

It was then that my triforce was glowing, and when I say glowing I mean bright blinding light. I moved to go to the study where I kept everything. I saw that a book about the olden days where the first legend of the boy in green was open to a specific page.

_This is how earth started,_

_One day the goddesses were messing around, _

_They were bored out of their mind and wanted something to do_

"_I have an idea" said goddess one_

_What would that be?" said goddess two_

"_Let's create life and when we are needed we will help anyway we can." She said she placed a ball in the middle of the table before all three of them._

"_I don't think it is a good idea, I mean how many life's are we talking about?" Said goddess three._

"_Hmm how about we make little areas, they won't be far away from each other, but not close either._

_As they created they didn't notice the man standing watching them as they almost finished, they had felt the fatigue that comes with making new life. They left and went to sleep and still hadn't noticed the man. He waited till they were gone in their dream land and went to the little bowl with little life in it._

_He was fascinated and wanted a part in this creation of life, so he cut a part of the shadow material and placed it in some of the little creations then he saw a forest that was still being built, he placed a big chunk of shadow in the forest, knowing that if they got rid of the shadow they would have to destroy everything in the process. He laughed to himself, and as he was about to exit, the three goddesses came back and saw him, he flinched at their glares and was banished into a different cruel place._

_As they went to check and see what he had done, they gasped, and tried to make it better for the people of the new Hyrule. They sealed the monster away, but the seal wouldn't last long and it wasn't durable, it could easily be broken from the outside. They agreed in putting one thing that they didn't want in there and that was darkness, to protect the people inside the little bowl, they had to put darkness around the forest making sure no one would be in danger. _

_It is said that if the seal is broken the monster will and could destroy the creation the goddesses put into the world. _

Zelda gasped she saw that the words in the book was, _only the hero of light would be able to defeat the monster, but he would need help from a winged friend and a girl to help, it will not happen immediately, the world will be drawn into chaotic destruction before he can get the help. Sending the world high in the sky away from any danger._

Zelda held her head in despair. She looked out at the horizon.

"So Link won't be able to save me this time, that's fine as long as he and Lilly are safe." With that she went off and helped the people to safe ground.

**POV CHANGE LILLY&^%$# #$%^**

Shit what the hell is that I have to get away from it. Pone scared by the enormous thing had run faster than ever before.

"You my lovely lady are one for trouble you know that?" I turned to see shadow by my side; he then grabbed hold of the reins of Pone and led me to a safer side of the forest. I flinched again as he went to help me down from the large horse. He pulled back and looked at me.

"So he did some damage, I thought you would be over it, I guess heart ache takes some time." I stayed mute and I knew I couldn't speak, I was finding it hard to. I soon saw darkness and nothing was making since. I looked around and saw nothing.

"Don't mix me up with him I won't hurt you, and I won't leave you alone." His voice faded with every word and I felt heavy.

**So this chapter was for Zeldafan I hope that is right lol anyways I hoped you liked it. Don't worry it's still continuing I don't think I am stopping soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**How the Hell**

I was almost out of the covers that had wrapped around me, I moved one more time and looked out the window, and jumped at the sight of the big blue bird that was right there. I fell out the bed and glared at the damn thing.

"You stupid thing, what do you want?" The bird spit out a letter at me and then flew away. I looked at the letter and then at the blanket that was wrapped around my foot tempting me to crawl back into my bed. I had made my decision to when my door flew open reveling Link. He starred at me and then smiled.

"Still asleep come on Zelda wants us to meet her by the goddess statue." I sighed knowing that I had to get up and going that was probably what this letter was for. I looked at Link again and saw a flash of dark. I flinched away a bit too where he didn't notice, but then as I looked at him again it was normal, how odd.

"Link I had this crazy dream that we saved Hyrule and that this thing was coming out of the world and that we had to save it but we couldn't because you were being lame and flaunting your looks all over the place and then. OW that hurt what the heck that for?" I looked up at Link and he was smiling at me.

"You my good friend have an active imagination." He then walked out the room but before he left he turned around. "Make sure to put some actual clothes on this time." With that he was gone, I looked in the closet and saw that the only clean clothes that I had were leggings and a tunic that matched Link's. I sighed and put it on and was out the door.

"Hey Lilly, what you doing, Link is waiting on the other side of the school." I sighed; _Great that means Imma have to run to meet him._

I waved goodbye to the random kid and was gone like the wind, as I got outside I saw all the people that helped me and Link when we lost both of our parents on the same day.

"Good luck today Lilly, I hope you and Link get to become knights." I saw Pip and his friends I liked him because he could always be himself and not care what people think.

"Thanks I hope we do too." I was off again I was almost to the other side of the school when the professor stopped me.

"What are you doing Link is at the statue of the goddess with Zelda hurry up." Gosh what is it with people rushing me today. I then sighed again for the billionth time and started to run like I was on fire to get to the statue.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# !**

I was finally there as I rounded the corner I ran straight into Link. Of course that sent me and him flying. I groaned and sat up, I heard someone laughing and then I was being lifted up.

"You okay Lilly I think you killed Link this time." I looked over and saw a dazed Link; I laughed and dusted off imaginary dirt.

"Hmph serves him right he left me and everyone was yelling and telling me what to do. Act like they my mama or something." I looked at Zelda and then over my shoulder to see the principle.

"How good it is to see you three playing together, it's just like old times." I smiled and looked at Link. I then remembered the dream, and looked between the two.

_It was so real I wonder what happened after the darkness. _I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Zelda these two will do fine, they are one of the rare ones." What the hell conversation did I come into? I sighed and looked at Zelda.

"You act like we don't practice, okay we don't but we will do fine Link and I are past awesome at flying the over grown birds." As I said that my bird came down and pecked the crap out of me having me run like no tomorrow. It made Zelda laugh; I looked at Link and saw he had tears in his eyes from how hard he was laughing.

"Lilly, I wanted to ask you something, so why don't Zelda why don't you help Link practice?" With that those two were off.

"So what's up principle?" I smiled and nudged my bird to go away so we could talk without distraction.

"I was going to ask Link if he could marry my daughter, but I can't ever find the time to do it." I froze Link and Zelda getting married. _ Where would that leave me? _It was then parts of my dream came back to me again. I ignored them and smiled at the principle.

"So what do you think?"

"Well I think it's a good idea, I mean we've known each other since birth, so hopefully Link and Zelda agree to it." I looked at the sky, and then at the big birds that were flying around waiting for a command or an order from their master.

"Lilly, you are like my daughter, you and Link both have been there for Zelda, I know it may be hard but I am sure you will find the man you want." My eyes widened what the hell was he talking about?

"I know that you like Link and it is hard for you, but know I want the best for my daughter." With that he was gone and over by the platform with Zelda and Link.

_Oh link harder_

_What do you have to say for yourself?_

_I-I love you but not that kind of love._

I couldn't take it anymore I needed to go, it was too much did I really love Link, no I couldn't love him and maybe the principle was mistaken. I was about to leave when I heard Zelda freaking out.

"Oh no this can't be Link hold on I can come and get you." I ran over to the platform and watched as they couldn't call their loft birds. Without thinking I jumped and called my loft bird. The grey beast came barreling down and grabbed me and then Zelda and then Link. I gently set them both down and got off of the bird so it could breath.

"Thanks Pone, you really are a big help." With that the bird flew off. I looked at Zelda and then at Link. "You two okay, I was worried." They looked at me and then each other. It was then the principle came over and whisked me away saying I should find their birds.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

"Hey Groose have you seen Zelda's and Link's bird?" He jumped and turned around with a smile.

"Nope can't say I have, anyways, wanna go out on a date with me?" I raised an eyebrow and walked away. I then heard Pip call me over.

"Lilly this kid said he saw what happened to Link's and Zelda's bird."

"What really, can you tell me I won't get mad I promise?" With that he went into detail telling me where the birds were.

"So they are at th caves that is a strange place to put two birds I wonder why they would use the caves. Pip do you think you could come with me to the cave?" He looked at me and then smiled.

"Sure I might have to get some things so wait for me by the school building." I smiled; Pip was such a kind guy.

"Okay well let me go tell Link and Zelda I found their loft wings." With that we went our separate ways.

**TIME SKIP^%$# !**

I was so tired, but I knew we didn't have a lot of time left before the knight ceremony begins. Link had decided to come with us and for some reason Pip was not happy about it.

I could hear the birds crying and whining; I watched as Link cut the trees down and ran into the cave. Pip was staying close beside me and every time a bat or something that looked like a blob came along he killed it or hid me behind him.

As we rounded the corner, I saw the birds banging themselves against the bars. I watched as Link tried desperately to get them out. I sighed and looked at the bars closely.

"Link you dummy the bars are tied together by ropes." With that the birds were set free.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# !**

I watched as Zelda ran and hugged Link and kissed his cheek. I felt a pang go through my chest and then I smiled. _At least I know he will be taken care of. _Pip stood in front of me and was staring.

"Oh I get it, anyways I had fun today I wish this could happen more often." He seemed disappointed, I was about to grab his sleeve when I was dragged away by Link and Zelda saying something about the Ceremony.

I looked at all the people, well mostly Groose his friends and Link and I, I didn't feel nervous, what I felt was excitement, I knew Link would at least get the object and if I didn't well good luck to whoever did get it.

"3, 2, 1, GO" We all ran as fast as we could I know I was one of the first to get off and call my bird, I watched as two of the gold birds were flying as fast as they could.

"Pone gets to the right of the bird." With that said I was there, the bird was flying like normal and as soon as it saw us it would speed up.

I called the bird and it was starting to get close to me when Groose himself moved in between us. I had to maneuver around him and soon got the object.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# !**

I smiled as Link was pushed off the statue well at least he know he has the safety shoot.

"Lilly I wanted to talk to you about Link." I didn't know why but I felt drained of energy.

"Yeah what's up?" She hesitated at first and then smiled.

"I love him and I think that I want him with me forever. Maybe we will have kids, I was wondering if you could give me advice for this though." I felt the tears in my eyes; I turned around and soon almost burst out crying.

"I'm glad I hope you live a happy life, um well I guess have fun is my advice and don't be too pushy with him." She handed me the shoot and smiled, I then felt her hands on the small of my back.

"Land perfect," with that I was soon pushed off without a second warning. I watched as the land came closer and closer, I felt gravity pull faster and then as I was close to the ground I pulled the shoot.


	7. Chapter 7

**How the Hell**

I remember that I was falling and I did pull the shoot, but I think I passed out. I know that I stayed wake long enough to see Link, Pip and Zelda, but what happened after that.

I kept falling back and forth between conscience and unconsciousness.

**Link's POV &^%$# **

I watched as she fumbled with the shoot, she finally got it at the last minute, but as she hit the ground (slowly) I saw her eyes filled with sadness. I wonder what Zelda told her. I know I heard her say she needed to talk to me, but what about?

"Hmm, Pip. . . Link. . . Zelda, I don't want to be alone." Alone that word that is her fear, being alone why would she think she would be alone.

"Link, why are you still here?" I looked over to see Zelda with some flowers. She wore a low cut shirt, and a mini skirt. I hated when the girls wore stuff like this, it was like they didn't have any self respect. Lilly didn't wear stuff like that, she said and quotes. "I don't want to look like a hoe, and I surely don't want to be fashioned as one either."

I held Lilly's hand and didn't turn to look at Zelda, I think Zelda got angry but I didn't care the person I love was having a hard time waking up.

_Link_

_Zelda_

I looked around the room and then over at Zelda.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah but I wonder who said it?" She moved to sit down next to me; I flinched not wanting to see her underwear as her skirt rose.

"Hey guys sorry I-I" Groose's voice came from the door and then paused looking at the sight. He stomped over and removed my hand from Lilly's.

"Hey what's the big deal?"

"Aren't you and Zelda supposed to be engaged, why hold her hand like that; it was like you only had eyes for Lilly." I was shocked, me marry Zelda, I'd rather marry Lilly, I mean don't get me wrong I like Zelda, but that bitch is nuts, she almost killed me several times.

"No I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't like Zelda like that, we are like brother and sister." I saw her domineer deflate and then Groose look smug.

"You haven't told him, pfft I would have thought since you're so in love with him Zelda that you would have told him." I looked over at Zelda and she didn't look at me.

"Tell me what, Zelda, what is he talking about you know I don't like secrets." She moved to stand up and then walked over to the door.

"Why is it always about Lilly, it's like she wants all the attention I wish she would have died on the fall." I felt my mouth fall in shock, what the hell is she talking about.

"What, w-why would you say such a thing she helped you many times, and I- I can't believe what I am hearing right now." I watched as Zelda walked out the room. The flowers slowly wilting away, Groose placed something on the stand next to her and walked out later.

**TIME SKIP^%$# **

I woke to flowers and cards all over the place; I looked over and saw a sleeping Pip next to the bed.

"Lilly your awake, that's good." I turned to the door to see the principle; I shook my head and nodded to him.

"Yeah, uh what happened, if you don't mind me asking?" He chuckled a bit and sat down next to the slumbering Pip.

"Well you passed being a knight, um listen Zelda got kidnapped, and Link went to save her, I want you to find Link and help him in any way possible." With that the man went to the door. He turned and looked at Pip and then me. "I can give you clothes to go on the adventure so meet me in my office."

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

"I know you are angry, and it was probably wrong to tell you like this, but please bring her back." I was soon off to the ground world and was going to meet Zelda. It was dark when I landed and all I could see was the moon. I looked over and saw a figure close by, I went towards it, but it disappeared, I then didn't pay any mind to it and went on.

I had got to a temple that was open already, and there were monster's corpses all over the place. I had finally got to the dungeon when I heard grunts. I opened the door and ran in.

"Zelda, are you in here?" I stopped as I saw Link and a man; at least I thought it was a man. I was on the defense and slowly walked calmly towards the door.

"Ahh you, the one that will help the hero, hmm too bad it is your fault that all of this is happening." The man thing zoomed closer to me, and held my head close to his. "Hmm you are different though, you seem more, and how should I say, friendly, willing to do things instead of fighting against it." He then brought his lips close to my cheek and I flinched.

"I-I don't know who you are, but I won't-"

"Won't what, hmm its cute how you think you are tough against me." He then moved out of the way and I was met with Link's face. He seemed irritated.

"I forgot about you, hmm so she is still in the triangle. How about I take her off your mind?" I don't know what happened I know I was clinging to Link and then I didn't feel him next to me.

**POV CHANGE LINK&^%$# **

Shit what the hell did he, she, it do, come on she has nothing to do with it. I glared at the thing in front of me and he seemed even angrier.

"Damn that creation of mine, oh well, she is apparently safe I must go since Zelda doesn't seem to be here, farewell." I watched as he disappeared. The sword lady came out and I knew that Ghiriam was right, Zelda had moved on.

"Master Link, I think your shadow took Miss Lilly, I am ninety-five percent sure she is safe. Is she the one that is your fiancée?" I smiled and shook my head; this sword had a lot to learn.

"No but I wish it was her, so what is in the room in front of us?" She looked over her shoulder and then with a blank face said it was a sort of recovery room.

**TIME SKIP LILLY&^%$# **

Dark, well this is just great not even the first level and I am captured. I puffed my bangs out of my eyes and sighed. _Where am I, it doesn't look dangerous._

"Your awake, I thought I hurt you as we went through the dark portal, well how are you feeling?" The man standing in front of me looked a lot like Link; well let's just say I thought it was Link. I jumped and hugged him and wanted to cry my eyes out.

"Link you dumbass what were you thinking, what the hell was Zelda thinking?" He froze and slowly but surely removed me from his person.

"I am not Link I am Shadow and I will not stand for being compared to a weakling like him." I felt this small pang of recognition, and then the dream from several days ago.

"You, you aren't going to hurt me are you?" He looked at me dumbfounded and started to laugh; when he stopped he wiped a tear from his eye and looked at me again.

"No why would I what initiative would I have?" He moved closer to me and brought my hand toward his lips. "No if anything I will help you save Zelda and Link on his quest, well I will help you if you come to an agreement with me."

"What is it, will I regret it later?"

"No in fact, I want to make you happy, maybe you will come to terms with the agreement later in the journey, right now we got to get to Zelda." With that I was traveling with Shadow and I didn't know why, but I think I kind of like him.

For the first time this year I smiled a true smile.

**Sorry if some of it doesn't make since I kind of have been busy all day and it was hard to continue when people want to mess with me, by the way I don't like football so I don't know who will win so don't ask me lol thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**How the Hell**

I was gathering wood for our little camp, and I came across a little spring. So I had the idea that after we eat, and talk about arrangements that I would leave for maybe about twenty minutes, that's a lie I wanted to be gone for hours, I hadn't had a bath since I woke up. That was several days ago and in those several days I was fighting monsters, making sure Link was okay, and trying to help find Zelda. I'm not even going to put how bad I smell in a nice way. I stink worse than a man that has bad B.O.

"So I will take the first three and you take the next three, and then I will take the remaining hours since I don't need that much sleep."

"That's not fair I don't want you to take up all the hours besides, it wouldn't be nice of me to just sleep while you run off of three hours." He was about to retort something when a twig snapped. He snapped his fingers and everything from grass to trees disappeared showing a full view of a clearing.

"What a nice trick, where did you learn it Shadow so I can copy it?" I jumped at the sound of a familiar voice, I turned and hoped it wasn't that thing that Link fought, because damn that man lady thing was (shiver) scary not that I have anything wrong with transgender, I just don't like it when they kiss me on the face to gross me out.

"Ah I see you captured my friend give her back now, and I won't hurt you." I saw Link's pissed face, his sword was drawn and his cheeks red with anger. For some reason I wanted to laugh, I tried to not to, but. . .

"PFFFFT HAHAHA OMG Link, come on sit down nothing has happened, I can explain things, PFT its okay." He looked at me with a disappointed face but obliged to my request. I heard another snap and saw the trees back and the grass covered the barren ground again. I pushed some of the beef stew into his hands, he smiled and then his cheeks again tented red with embarrassment as his stomach growled.

"Thanks Lilly, I am sorry you got captured by the likes of him, h-he didn't hurt you did he?" I smiled and shook my head. He sagged in relieve and started to eat the stew, at first it was at a slow pace, and then picked up as I passed him some bread.

"Tsk, couldn't pack you something to eat, that's how you always are, act first and think later." I smiled it was like watching a brothers' coral.

"Well while you guys talk about whose taking what shift, I am going to the hot spring I spotted while getting here." I got one of the blankets, (which there was like five of them) from behind one of the trees and went on my merry way.

**POV CHANGE Link^%$# **

I watched as she walked off with a little hop in her step, I wonder what got her so happy, was it the hot spring? I placed the bowl down and called Fi out.

"Yes master how may I help you?" I smiled; Fi is pretty cool I wish she would stop calling me master though.

"Fi, can you make sure Lilly doesn't get hurt and maybe have a conversation with her, she needs girl time, and so do you." She bowed and went on her way towards where the hot spring was.

"Must be nice having a servant to flaunt around, man if only I could be in your shoes, because you know I like having women at my disposal, is that what you are thinking of me?" I sighed and sat back on the fallen log and picked the bowl up. I knew this was going to be a long night.

"What were you thinking kidnapping her like that?" I moved so that I was lounging on the log my stomach past full and I was tired, I had been tracking them for weeks.

"I was thinking of how to keep the girl I like alive long enough to help save that impeccable sky loft, I don't know why I should of just saved Lilly, it's like everyone there hates her. Yet she keeps giving them the same treatment of treat one how you want to be treated. I hate her way of thinking so I decided that I was going to toughen her up a bit, you know teach her to fight." I felt calm as we spoke, for the first time I didn't want to kill this thing that was a part of me because he is right, Lilly does need to toughen up.

"What if she can't do it, what if she can't even hurt that tree over there, then what, how will we get her to understand our way of thinking, she is a girl and killing, it has a different effect on different people." What are we going to teach her then?" He sighed and placed his hand over his eyes.

"Then we protect her until you and her find Zelda." I was about to comment when I heard a scream.

"LILLY" With that we took off running towards the girl.

**POV CHANGE Lilly &^%$**

Man this water felt absolutely amazing, I can't believe this place still has waster like this. I submerged my head and made sure to get the greasy look go away. As I resurfaced I saw Fi standing by the edge.

"Hey Fi is something wrong, did the boys get into a fight?" She still had that blank look on her face, but got in the water with me.

"No master said to come keep you company, master, he seems fond of you, are you is lover?" I felt water go up my nose as she spoke the last words.

"NO, no defiantly not, he is getting married to Zelda." I smiled and grabbed one of the soap bars that smelled of a strong pine tree. She tilled her head and seemed confused. I smiled and continued with washing my body.

"Why not, he likes you; he even says he would rather marry you than a crazy bitch." I didn't know what to do, laugh or gape at how straight faced she was. I quickly changed the subject.

"Fi your clothes, they are getting wet, you should get out of them and then get back in, I can wash them for you if you like."

"I have never taken a bath before so I don't compute how you can be naked in such water like this." I smiled and told her that a Hylain takes a bath usually in a tub that has pipes to warm the water or cool it, she was so fascinated, and she didn't understand why we had to be naked.

"So that we can't get the dirt and grime off of our skin if we didn't we would go around smelling like nasty trash." She smiled and pulled off her already wet clothes. I turned around to give her privacy, and waited till there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Mistress I think we should get out soon you are starting to wither." I looked at my fingers and she was almost right, I smiled and patted her head.

"Well you are half right, this is what happens when we stay in the water to long, we start to prune, I don't know why but I like it, it makes me feel like I am somehow different." She looked at her still smooth skin and then at me, she was about to open her mouth when we heard a growl and snaps of twigs.

"Uh Fi is that you making those sounds?"

"No wolfo's are, they are level one and are weak, but since you are in danger, we may want to dress and get to the boys quickly." As she said those words, which I don't know if I should be offended or not the wolfo's pounced and was on the edge of the spring, on instinct I screamed.

Fi used some type of magic and a barrier was around us, I heard rushing footsteps and looked over and saw Link and Shadow. I pulled Fi down and covered myself as well.

I waited till I didn't hear anymore grunts of pain or the zinging of the swords as they pierced the animals, to open my eyes. Fi didn't let the barrier down even when Link said to, I looked at her and she seemed terrified. I then remembered that we were both naked and the boys were right there staring at us. I squeaked and hid under the water.

"Um guys thanks but can you head back, we uh need some privacy." Link blushed and Shadow just looked away grabbing the other boy by the ear and pulling him along. Soon Fi put the barrier down and we go dressed, Fi sighed and looked over at me.

"Master kept staring at you." Fi surely knew how embarrass the crap out of me.


	9. Chapter 9

**How the Hell**

My mind has been wondering and I wonder if we will ever find Zelda. I knew we would, but it was getting harder, we had to continuously go back to the sky loft to get supplies, but we would come back down and have to fight some of the monsters. It wasn't that bad, but I was worried about Fi, she had developed some cracks and looked at her limit every time she came out.

"Hey, Shadow how about we set up camp to rest tonight?" He looked at me and then over at the battered Link, he smirked and then looked at me, he seemed to soften and wipe away something on my cheek.

"Sure go ahead and help Link with his wounds and I will find camp and try to find you a hot spring." With that he was gone and I was left with Link, I went over to a log placed some blankets and pillows down. I figured if we are attacked we would at least be hidden first.

"Link, come rest over here, I can treat your wounds if you want." He looked at the make shift bed and then at me, a flicker past his eyes, and without anymore thinking was soon laying on the pallet.

"Thanks Lilly, where did Shadow go?" I was getting the supplies to clean his wounds and stuff when I answered.

"Well he said that he will find a hot spring and some, firewood this time, I wonder if we should take turns doing that, hmm what do you think, Link?" He didn't answer, I was a bit worried but when I turned to look at him he had his shirt off and was touching the wound on his stomach, he winced and would touch it again.

"I think that's a great idea."

"Stop touching it, you are going to get it infected with whatever germs you have on your hands." I didn't know how I got to Link and I didn't know when I got there, all I remember was a blur of motions and I was on top of Link. I had bumped my head on the ground and was sitting up. I kept my eyes closed so that the pain wouldn't intensify. I was about to ask Link if he was alright when I felt a faint touch on my lips. I jumped at the contact and soon had my eyes open looking at the closed eyes of Link. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Lilly," he flipped us over and I let out a squeak, one of his legs were in between mine touching my inner thigh. I felt his lips on me again, I didn't kiss back, and I just thought it was because of his wounds making him delirious. He licked my bottom lip and when I didn't respond he forced my mouth open. I squeaked at the intrusion and, gently tried to push Link away, the key word in the sentence is try. He was starting to get rougher with every protest I made and I had now become terrified.

He had finally pulled away, and I felt drained of my energy. I looked up at him and saw a foreign look in his eyes.

"Link, can you get off, you're kind of squishing me?" He looked at me, and bent his head to meet my forehead; I looked at his eyes and then looked different directions. He sighed and lifted his head off of mine.

"Lilly, why aren't you embarrassed, or freaking out usually girls freak out when confronted with this type of situation, but not you, why is that?" I looked confused at him what the hell was he talking about?

"Why would I be embarrassed, you were protecting your wounds right and your lips accidently collided with mine, so what are you talking about?" He sweat dropped, and sighed. I heard some footsteps and then some thumps hit the ground; I looked over and saw Shadow. His red eyes glowed and his cheeks were red. His eyes were locked with Link's and then he looked down at me, he seemed to get even angrier.

"Shadow did you find the hot springs?" He shook his head and walked towards us, I watched as he was right above us and pushed Link off into the log smacking his head hard. I winced at the thunk and looked at Shadow; he helped me up and pointed where he just came from.

"There is a spring down that way, just keep walking till you see something that looks like gates." It was then that Fi came out, and followed me to the area where he was talking about.

**POV CHANGE SHADOW%$# **

WHAT THE FUCK, I am gone for about twenty minutes and Link has Lilly pinned, her lips bruised and a bump on her forehead.

I watched Lilly leave with Fi to the spring I found, they have been all over the place lately that we just set up camp by them.

"What the hell Link, why were you on top of Lilly, and why were her lips bruised?" He looked deep in thought and then smirked.

"I got to kiss her first, huh I always thought it would be you to kiss her first, I guess I am just awesome." I was shocked, he was right what have I been doing I was traveling with her and I have yet to make the move on her, well I didn't want to lose her trust so I was going to take it slow, wait shouldn't I be the one trying to make this fast, wasn't I the bad one and Link the goody two shoes? I looked at Link as he started to dress his wounds, I then walked off.

"Where you going, Shadow, going to go spy on the girls." He was up and over by the wood pile I had dropped and fixing the wood up into a fire pit.

"No, dumbass not everyone thinks with their dicks you know." With that I was off to go find some food.

**POV LILLY%$# !**

I watched as Fi sank into the deep without trying to swim I panicked at first and went to go help her, but she just walked over to the shallow area where I was.

"Fi I wish I could do that." She looked at me and then at my lips.

"Master, kissed you was it a good kiss?" I looked at her and laughed, I then told her that he was protecting his wounds and that his head accidently connected with mine.

"Pffft," I looked over in surprise, and then saw a sight, Fi actually laughing.

"Fi what is so funny?"

"Fi has been around for many years and I never met anyone so dense before." I gaped at her, she just called me stupid, holy crap and she has a since of humor.

As they bathed they didn't notice the dark eyes of one of the monsters watching them, and slowly the monster came out. His green scale like skin and his rigid teeth smirking at his find.

"Lilly, what is like to be in a love triangle?" I laughed, me in a love triangle, who would like me?

"Who likes me, I mean I don't think I actually understand- Fi look out." As the axe came down near Fi's head, Lilly pushed her out the way taking a deep cut to the should, her scream echoed her pain, she pulled Fi deeper in the water, the monster didn't advance towards them, instead it stayed at the edge not daring to touch the water.

**POV CHANGE BACK TO SHADOW^%$# **

I heard the scream, why is it every time we stop Lilly and Fi are always in danger? I was running towards them and saw the green goblin waiting for them to get closer to them, I pulled my sword out and snuck up behind the goblin and stabbed it through the heart, and it sagged and then fell off the sword.

Fi carried a frightened and shocked Lilly over to me; she was cover by a little towel we purchased from sky loft, so calm down. I gently took her into my hands and Fi went off to her master.

"S-Shadow this hurts like a bitch." I snorted and set her down gently, she clung to my tunic and I saw tears fall from her eyes.

"Sorry I shouldn't laugh, and it is going to hurt you were cut by a damn axe what do you expect it to tickle?" I watched as she laughed and winced, I sighed and pulled out the green liquid that was suppose to heal the wounds, as I applied it on the wound she would cry out. I tried to be gentle as possible, but that wouldn't happen, especially with how deep the cut is.

I didn't know why but the thought of her and Link popped into my mind, I gritted my teeth and looked at her, she was looking at me and with pleading eyes, I didn't know why until I looked at her arm and saw that it was healed I was just putting too much pressure on it.

I leaned down and kissed her lips and I wanted it to be nice, so I watched as her eyes went wide and she closed her eyes. I felt empowered; I wonder if Link got her to close her eyes. Her hands tighten their grip on my tunic and I wanted to deepen the kiss, so I licked her bottom lip asking permission and she provided it.

I didn't know how but I soon had her under me, my hand on her hip and my other holding the side of her neck. Her hands had snaked around my neck; the temperature seemed to keep increasing as we went on. My pants tightened and I felt my mind getting hazy.

**POV CHANGE LILLY&^%$# **

Holy crap am I really willing to do this, I mean I kept it for so long, what if I do lose it. My thoughts seemed to be rushing together, but my body started to react with every touch Shadow would place on my skin. He soon broke the kiss and trailed kisses down my neck and to the edge of the towel; he stopped and looked at me, as if asking for permission. I bit my lip in thought.

_Am I ready for this; I mean there are a lot of consequences that can happen? _I then decided if Shadow has enough courtesy to ask me, then maybe he has enough to wait.

"S-Shadow, I think we s-should stop." He looked at me and then smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank goodness you said something I thought I was doing something wrong and making you feels uncomfortable." He sat up and helped me up, the towel had become a little loose and was a bit saggy when I sat up but it was enough to cover my A-cup like breast.

"I would do this with you, but there is a lot going on, and I think we should wait, maybe until after we save Zelda, and maybe, we could go out." He looked at me with surprised eyes. He then pulled me in for another kiss.

"Of course for both of the things you just said." I felt my heart stop as he said those words.

_HOLY CRAP I have a boyfriend_

"What the hell is going on here?" I turned and saw Link standing there dumb founded. Well I guess we have to explain now.


	10. Chapter 10

**How the Hell**

It is soooo hoooot I swear I am gunna die. Okay I won't die per say just dehydrate and never feel that cool breeze from the wind.

I kicked at the objects that were holding me and when they didn't let go I kicked harder till I heard a grunt and some groaning of my name.

"Lilly, why, just, nooo, my rubies are bruise." (Lol get it) I just turned over and went back to sleep. There was some rustling and some more movement I didn't care as long as they let me stay asleep.

**TIME SKIP POV CHANGE SHADOW*&^%$# **

I watched her sleep, it was cute almost like one of those cat like animals, anyways it was when Link came back did I move and look at a different spot.

"She won't stay with you, ya know, once we find Zelda and save the sky loft, she will go back."

"That is what you want huh, for her to suffer up there with nobody to love her. You are the one who doesn't seem to get it, Zelda will rip her personality apart and you won't be able to keep her safe for long." There was a pause as they both looked at Lilly and then continued their talk.

"I know, I want her with me I would rather have her, than have to marry that girl." Link looked at me and then down at his sword, he looked like he was coming up with a solution, and I tsked and looked around.

"I want her and I am not gunna share with the likes of you, so get that out of your sick twisted mind." He looked at me and then laughed, not that laugh where you try to hide it, but the laugh that said you don't know what I am thinking. He got the wood from earlier that night and placed in it on the dying fire.

"I was going to suggest that maybe we could let her visit on occasions, like birthdays, maybe even holidays." I watched as his eyes showed sadness, what was he talking about.

"Okay I don't know why you are treating her like she is a child, but I won't fall for any of you tricks." He shook his head and got up, going to his mat he plopped himself down.

"I tried to do what you did and she didn't react, that was a few moments ago, but when you did it, she reacted, she likes you." He layed down and then looked at her. "She, has something that the goddesses need to defeat the evil, I think that is why they put her in your care shadow." He slowly drifted to sleep; I waited till I heard light snores and looked over to Lilly. Her body had come out of the blanket and her clothes were showing her curves off, I turned away.

There was a snap, I looked around, and I snapped my fingers and removed everything that was in sight. I turned and saw a glowing figure. It hurt my eyes and my whole being; I thought I was standing until the figure came closer.

"You must be in pain; I will seal some of my power if you promise not to attack." I nodded and felt my lungs able to breathe again. I choked, coughed, and sputtered. How can one human be so strong?

"Boy, I am not human." I looked at the figure and saw that she looked just like Lilly. Something is wrong, she shouldn't look like Lilly. She kneeled and held my head up looking into my eyes. "You love my creation boy, what if I made you like her, pure, innocent, and happy. Of course that means balance will have to be placed so one would have to take your place. I will do this if you want." I stared wide eyed at her, what the hell is she thinking?

"I can't do that besides why would I want to be innocent and a goody two shoes when I could just keep the powers and protect her easier." She smiled and placed her hand on my head and looked over at Lilly.

"You will be a good choice for her, she is still new to things and won't know many things, she may act strong but she will need you, and him, so don't hold it against him." She stood and walked off into the darkness, she looked back at me for a moment. "She won't mind being shared I know she would like it." I gapped at the woman and then over to Lilly.

_The goddess is a freak._

**TIME SKIP LILLY'S POV&^%$# **

I woke up to the smell of breakfast; I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked over.

"Morning sleepy head, how did you sleep?" I looked at Link and then at Shadow, they seemed in a better mood than when I went to sleep. I got up cautiously and walked over to them.

"Uh I slept fine, how did you guys sleep?" They looked at me and then at each other, they smiled and handed me a towel.

"Here, take a bath and we need to talk." I walked off and watched as they had a pleasant conversation.  
**TIME SKIP*&^%$#**

That water relaxed the crap out of me I feel tired again, I was putting on the clothes when I heard, Fi's voice.

"Master Link and Shadow want to share you; the goddess came by last night you know." What the hell they want to share me, why and the goddess came by last night and I was asleep, I wanted to see her, man lame.

"What do you mean they want to share me?" She looked around and then at me. Her blue cheeks turning a purple, was that a blush?

I smiled and looked at her she just turned and floated away; I laughed and chased after her.

**BACK AT CAMP #$%^&**

I watched as they set everything up, I had agreed to become theirs as in we were all connected, and that if one of us messed up then we all messed up. I felt nervous; they had gotten all the stuff from the nearby town and got a room for us. Right now we were packing up and going to the said room. I watched as Link would throw winks at me, and Shadow just gripped my hand tighter.

I watched as the town got bigger and how detailed it was, Link moved closer to me holding my other hand leading us faster to the room. I watched as the nicest place came into view and soon we were in the room.

We all washed up and before I knew what was happening I was captured in between the two boys.

"Uh guys can ya let go I wanna see if they have-." I didn't get to finish as Shadow's Lips crashed onto mine, I felt hands going up my sides and another set of lips on my neck, and I let out a moan, what the hell was going on. Shadow broke the kiss and Link lifted up my shirt over my head. I let out a protesting sound at the loss of contact. We were soon on the bed and using it to its full extent. My shorts were the next to go leaving me in my underwear and bra. I felt Shadows hands unclasp the bra while Link quickly slid my undies off. I gasped at the coolness of the room. I felt fingers down there moving and lips kissing my breast, it got to the point that I didn't know what they were doing and was feeling something tighten in my stomach. I whined at the loss of contact again, I felt something other than fingers at both entrances, and without warning they were in. I bit down on Shadow's shoulder, he let out a grunt and they both waited. I felt something wet slid down my cheek, it was when Shadow had kissed the tears away did I know I was crying, soon they moved, and as they moved the pain ebbed away leaving pleasure.

"Faster, more Uhn uh, Sha, Li, ah, ooh," as you can see I couldn't make words come out well. I felt like jelly and-

**CAMP NIGHT SHADOW AND LINKS POV&^%$#**

We were laughing actually laughing I couldn't believe it myself. As the food was cooking, I looked at Lilly to make sure she was okay. She was so we continued on.

"Hey we should wake her up to eat soon right."

"Nah let her sleep-." I was cut off by a moan and some movements. I looked over to see Lilly had a pink tint on her cheeks and had moved to her side.

"Sha, Li, haaaa!" I didn't know if it was a bad dream or if it was something that was hurting her. I went over and gently shook her awake.

**LILLY'S POV%$# **

I felt a shake and someone calling my name, I looked through bleary eyes and saw Shadow, I jumped up and looked around and then saw Link on edge.

"Calm down it was just a bad dream, here drink this." Shadow gave me something that tasted like mixed berry juice and soon I was back to sleep, maybe I can dream of that dream again.


	11. Chapter 11

**How the Hell**

I was so busy trying to catch up to Link and Shadow that I didn't notice the woman fly past us. I saw this weird thing that was attached to the ground. Link and Shadow just walked past it not even acknowledging it when it tried to speak. I sighed rolled my eyes and walked up to the pig like creature.

"Hey my name is Lilly what's yours?"

"The name is Ledd usually people would stop and look over at that bridge over there to see how to get across and move on but this woman jumped it clean. It was unusual, I never seen anything like that before." I giggled at the creature if he had seen anyone that was dressed like me around.

"Of course, two of them, that woman that jumped across the bridge and a little girl whom was being followed by a guy or girl I don't know." I laughed and patted that guy on the shoulder. He laughed with me and was explaining how to get across.

"Oh I see so the switch is on the other side, I wonder, do you know if there is rope a bow and arrow around here?" He looked at me and smiled.

"No, but you are a very resourceful woman, how about I give you these gloves instead?" I smiled as he handed me some gloves and patted my head sending me towards the gate. "All you have to do is just dig where you see the X marks, of course it may take some time, but it could also lead you to some enemies, well be careful looking for your friend." With that he left and I was soon across to the other side.

"Lilly, where did you go, come out, stop playing, we have to save Zelda." I moved to go and step on the button when felt an arm snake around my waist and a hand slide over my mouth.

"Don't speak, stay here and don't make a sound, if you do those two will die." It was then that she wrapped something around my hands and over my mouth, she kicked my legs out from under me, and I being coordinated face planted the ground. I saw the woman jump up on the column and start speaking.

"Lilly and Zelda are both at the earth temple now hurry hero and Shadow towards it." She hopped down I heard Shadow yelling and Link throw something, but by the time they got around to the other side, we were gone.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

My skirt kept riding up with every move the woman made. She would plop me down at random times and start fire, of course I don't know why she was carrying me, and Zelda got to walk.

"Why am I being carried and Zelda gets to walk what is the logic, we are in the middle of nowhere, and I have nowhere to run." Impa the lady I figured was the one carrying me, she started to talk, of course I didn't pay attention, till she said food.

"Oh great what are we having, is it spaghetti I make the best, of course we do need salt and pepper." She took out a knife and pointed it at me.

"No you don't get to eat fiend, you put the goddess in danger." I looked at her and then Zelda, what the hell were they talking about, how could they deny me food?" My face was blank and then to make things worse, my stomach growl. I blushed and looked away rolling on my side. I sighed and hoped Link and Shadow came soon.

"Miss Impa maybe we should feed her I know how she gets when-." Zelda was cut off, by some food that was shoved in her mouth.

"You would feed the enemy, didn't you tell me that she was evil, stole from you, and you would still have her in your care?" I gaped at Zelda how could she say things like that, I never stole from her, and she was the one that always stole from me. My clothes, my shoes, my hair style, my boyfriends, even Link would get mad and chase the guy away. I did almost everything for her, I even get my face licked by a weirdo, and all she tells this Impa lady is that I am the one in wrong.

It was then that a distant memory of a girl came up, and she was miserable, but she was still nice to everyone, even when they threw her stuff in water, pushed her in mud, almost killed her the girl was still nice.

**FLASH BACK TO OUR WORLD*&^%$# **

_I walked and walked, I couldn't help but be tired, the kid I was carrying had broken her leg and couldn't really do anything, I knew once we got to her house I could just call my mom and tell her to come get me._

"_It's right up here, just a little farther Lilly." The girl was the popular girl in school, yeah she was mean, but before that we used to be friends, really good friends, and we would spend the night and do what other girls did at sleep over._

"_I remember where it's at Kayla, I used to come over all the time when I was little, remember?" We were at her front yard and there I saw most of her friends waiting on her, as we got to the front door her friends sneered._

"_Kayla, you weren't really supposed to go with the plan of getting her over here, you were supposed to push her down that big ass hill." I gaped at her, what were they talking about? I had just helped their friend whom had a broken leg. . ._

"_I know but then I thought about how lazy I was, and look at this awesome make up the drama club did." She pushed me to the ground as she got off me; it was then that a guy came out of the bushes holding a camera._

"_Yes YouTube, here this video comes." I felt my heart clench, and my throat run dry._

_K-Kayla, what is this, I thought, you were hurt I saw you fall, I even helped you get over the cliff." She and her friends laughed and pushed me down, the camera was still rolling and, soon they were kicking, pulling, and trying to shave me bald._

"_You know you do have pretty hair, I always wanted hair like yours, but I could never get it because you were an acceptation to white hair with the perfect skin tone." I smiled and then my laughter grew._

"_So what you're saying is you want to be me." I stood and walked off her property. "You should clean up this mess, your mom will be home soon, I'm sure you can manage by yourself right?" With that I was off limping to my house. As I walked down the street I passed her mom's car, the woman was getting out and not even paying attention._

"_Hi Lilly, oh you haven't been here since you were little, did you forgive Kayla for being mean to you?" I nodded my head and went on, of course but the time she was talking again I was almost gone._

"_Oh that's good sweetheart, she could use more friends like you." The woman didn't even turn around. _

_The next day at school I was made fun of for that video, I was called into the counseling office, my parent and principle and the guidance counselor, they were all there. _

**END FLASHBACK&^%$# **

As I was about to speak there was a kick to my side, jolting me awake, I looked at the rising sun and then towards the offending object. I saw the smiling Zelda and the forever frowned Impa above me.

"Time to get up we enter the recovery room soon." She walked off and had a hope to her step, Impa stayed behind and picked me up, and I felt light headed and very sick.

"Oh hey Lilly, you don't look so good, and who are these people I thought you were traveling with those two guys?" I smiled and moved so that I could face the weird creature.

"I was but these guys kidnapped me saying we should have a girl day, I guess we girls are weird, oh those two, they will be here soon, can you make sure they get here okay, I don't want them hurt." Impa had waited patiently for me to finish talking, I was glad I didn't have to yell, my throat was parched. The thing smiled and gave me a thumbs up, as we were about to walk away he stopped us again.

"By the way be careful that weird she-man is up ahead." I smiled and gave him some rubies.

"Thanks Ledd, I owe you one." With that we were off, I was so tired, I couldn't keep my eyes open, I knew Zelda was farther ahead of us, I heard Impa speak to me, but it was sort of distant.

"You are not as evil as the goddess says." I smiled and looked at her through blurry eyes.

"Of course I am I am going to eat her soul and send it straight to hell don't you know?" She shook her head and shifted me around, she then gave me some bread that she was holding in her hand.

"Here, eat this, I should have known you weren't that evil, I am a failure at this, and I'm not ready." I patted her head and smiled; she seemed foreign to this type of affection and didn't know what to do.

"Nobody is ready for what life throws there way, of course when life throws me for a loop I take the best and go on." She looked at me funny and continued walking. We heard a crash I looked ahead to see Ghiriam had Zelda in his arms.

"Ah there you are I missed you my lovely angel." I wanted to puke, I kicked out of Impa's grasp and ran towards them, I was inches away when he threw Zelda at me, and I dove to catch her. I was about several inches away from her when I felt hands wrap around me holding me close to the body. Before I knew it I was being held by the weird she-man thing.

"Eww it's touching me, can someone help me please?" Impa was right there, she literally kicked him into a wall, and she picked me up and then Zelda, and rushed us into the recovery room. Impa had to put me down to open the door I didn't mind, I was just getting this odd feeling.

AS the door opened I felt a gush of wind, and before I knew it, I was once again in the weirdo's arms. The door slammed shut leaving me there with him alone. I saw Impa turn around and try to get me back, but Zelda shook her head and continued on.

**TIME SKIP^%$# **

I was pressed against the wall, his body touching mine, I felt uncomfortable and gross, and his crotch was on my stomach showing how happy he was.

"Do you have any idea how long it has been since I have had a nice girl in my arms like this, far, far too long." He breathed on my cheek and I dared not move I didn't want to encourage him. As he was getting closer to my lips with his I heard the door open and reveal Link and Shadow, I was so excited that I didn't realize I had kicked the man in his crotch. His grip tightened and I gasp as he bit down on my neck. Before I could say anything, the man thing was thrown off me and I was in someone's arms. The person placed me somewhere safe, I could feel the calm atmosphere of the area and I fell asleep.

**POV CHANGE^%$# **

Link and I had just went through some crazy shit, only to find that the weirdo guy was trying to get in Lilly's pants, I felt rage building up, and before I knew it I had thrown Ghiriam across the room and placed Lilly in the dark demotion.

"Do you think that will keep her safe, she will eventually feel all the anger and hate you feel, what will you do when she tries to change you?" I snarled at the man thing in front of me and attacked catching him off guard, he pulled away with a large gash in his stomach, Link was behind him and had stab him through the heart. I watched him fall and soon he disappeared, I got Lilly out of the realm and we were on our way to the recovery room.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#**

Lilly had woken up, when Zelda was leaving, she was kissed by Impa on the cheek and soon Impa and Zelda were both gone. I watched as Lilly tried to comprehend what was going on, I was about to explain when there was a loud growl. Lilly, Link, and I all looked down at her stomach; she burst into a fit of giggles and started to dig around in the backpack for some food.

Fi had translated what we had to do, and then we were off to Lanyrule. Lilly was the first out the room and back to sky loft grabbing all the supplies and clothes that we would need. I watched as Groose some weird boy with ugly eyes tried but always failed to talk to her. I smiled as she soon met up with Link and I to leave.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# !**

We had found the perfect camping spot, it was covered well and had a hot spring nearby and we were able to hide from the dangerous animals. I smiled when Lilly got into the hot spring, she had on her red striped bathing suit and was really enjoying the water, soon we went to sleep though, it was going to be a long day tomorrow and I didn't know what we had in store.

**So Sorry I was going to have two chapters today but fell asleep, I hope you like th story thanks for the reviews and tell me if I should anything to improve it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**How the Hell**

"EEEEEK holy craps run away from the freaky electric snail thing!" I watched as the over grown snail chased us all the way to another platform until it hit the edge and knocked itself out. I laughed of course, but turned away as Link went to kill the thing. I felt bad for it but I understood, if we left it alive, it would chase and probably kill us.

"We should get farther into the desert or go back where we know we will be safe." I watched as Link pick up the remains of the shell, and put it in a sack, I didn't know why he was collecting things, but I sure hoped it is just a hobby.

"Sounds good, maybe we should find high ground, at least ground that wont sink when we sleep." I moved so that the sand that was under my foot moved, I placed my bag down and waited for them to pick a suitable place. It usually ended up like this,I would wait for them and then when they find a place, we would have to pick another one incase that one was attacked.

"Hmm hey can we find one with a hot spring nearby? I haven't taken a bath in ages and I smell like a stinky boy." I smiled I knew that would get them riled up. I waited for them to protest and cry out that it wasn't that bad, but it never came. I turned around to see that they were busy trying to kill one of the jumping statues. "Hey what should I do?" They glanced at me and motioned for me to move to higher ground away from the machines, I moved so that I was out of the way, I watched as they got injured, but still beat the machine.

"Lilly where are you, come out we need to get a move on." I ran out and hugged them both, I didn't know how scared I was till I felt myself shaking, after awhile we set up camp and found some time crystals, I was so happy, Shadow hit the crystal and a spring popped up right where I was standing, I got so excited that I didn't even wait till the guys were gone to get undressed, I smiled as the hot water, relaxed my muscles and pretty much rejuvenated me.

"Lilly we are going now be careful call if you need us." With that they were gone, I watched the green of the past move in the wind it was so peaceful. I don't think anything could ruin this moment right now, well except a pervert that would ruin it, I wonder how I would handle that. I sunk my head under the water and watched the sun dance on the surface, the clouds would interrupt the dance and then it would start again. I finally ran out of breath and swam up to the atmosphere. As the air entered my lungs I could feel my hair on the middle of my back, I looked at it and at how white the color was, I wondered if I should cut it soon. I looked over and saw a towel by the spring and smiled, I hoped one of the boys left it.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

I walked back to camp with Link and Shadow, it had gotten late and they had come to get me, I laughed when they came shooting out of the past woods like they were on fire. At first they stopped and looked at me, and then they heard a roar, and hid behind me.

"Umm why are you hiding behind me, you're the one's that know how to fight." They looked at each other and then back in front of us.

"We can't fight this enemy."

"Why not, you didn't have any trouble fighting the other enemies, what's so great about this one?" Before I could taunt them about it more, I was tackled to the ground; all I saw was a big ball of blonde, and blue.

"OH LILLY I MISSED YOU SCHOOL WASN'T THE SAME PEOPLE PICKED ON ME AND CALLED ME BAD NAMES WAHHHHHHHH LILLY!" I gaped at the little kid sitting on top of me, and yes it was my friend/sister/wife/baby mama. As my best friend stopped wailing in my ear she sat up, I let out a chuckle at how rough she looked. She pouted and smacked my shoulder.

"Well then baby mama, I suggest a bath, and maybe some new clothes, and maybe some boy and girl time how about that?" She looked at me and then behind me, and saw Link and Shadow behind me. And that is when shit hit the fan.

"HOLY SHIT ITS LINK AND DARK LINK AND. . ." As soon as she started naming them off it was when Fi came into the picture which made it so much worse.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIII HAVE MY BABIES!" When Lea went to tackle Fi, she moved and Lea got a face full of sand, I of course dragged her away and went to the hot springs.

**TIME SKIP POV CHANGE SHADOW^%$# **

Okay I have no clue what happened and what the hell is a baby mama, I know it's possible for girl on girl action I've seen it, but is it possible for a female to get a female pregnant.

As Lilly took the blonde away, saving Fi, I was intrigued at how much strength the girl had.

It has been hours since those two have been gone so Link and I went to look for them, as we neared to where the hot spring was I wanted to laugh, there Lilly was holding down a protesting naked Lea, trying to scrub the dirt off.

**POV CHANGE LILLY&^%$# **

"Damn it hold still I only have you legs you can do the rest of it by yourself." I had been kicked several times and bit, I never liked giving Lea a bath because she never knew how to bath; she was neglected and found on the streets.

"NOOO I don't wanna this water stinks funny." I sighed and pushed her head under water, her arms were flailing all over the place; I lifted her up and let her breath.

"Does it stink funny now?"

"No this water is evil it tried to kill me, did you see?" I smiled evilly and looked her dead in the eye.

"You know what the water told me, that if you don't hurry up, it's going to gobble you whole." Okay I know what you thinking, who would believe that crap, only a kid right, well let's just say that my blonde friend her has the I.Q of a genius, but the brain of a flower.

I sighed in relive as she finished up, I lay on my back watching the clouds again and waited on her peppy voice to say done, it didn't instead I heard the grass beside me get crushed.

"You know it has been like ten years since you left and you still look the same, I guess I have no room to talk." I looked at her and then at my hands, has it really been ten years that I have been in this game.

I can still remember when I first got here; none of the memories were erased.

"Lea, were my parents upset?" Her face was grim and her hands squeezed the extra pair of pants I gave her.

"Actually they died, in a crash, it was the day you went missing, they were up all night searching, and they were hit by a drunk driver, of course you little brother, he was with me when it happened." I sighed and continued to look at the clouds. I was about to say something when there was a snap. I looked over and saw a shadow; well at least it looked like a shadow. The thing came out and I wanted to kill myself.

"Oh there you are I have been looking all over for you." I grimaced, why was the weird, tranny here? I hid Lea behind me and walked backwards towards our camp. I watched as he slowly approached and smiled. "It must be my lucky day, two girls for the price of one; I know master will be happy when he wakes."

"Eww don't fantasize about us in your head that is just gross." I pushed Lea towards camp; she had the tendency to get us in more trouble than what we needed to be.

"Listen keeps heading this way, take a left and then a right when you cross close to a little cover turn right that is where the camp is at." With that said she shot off like a rocket.

You know that dumb face you make when something surprises you, or you didn't expect something to hurt. Yeah that's a very attractive face, especially if there is another face right there in front of yours.

"Hmm my favorite feature on you, I would have to say is those beautiful eyes of yours." I made a sound in my throat that was a squeak and a moan combined it was weird so don't ask about it.

His hands wrapped around me and he held me close, I was still trying to comprehend what the hell was going on. It wasn't until I felt his hands reach lower did I snap out of it. I pushed and scratched at him, that didn't work if anything that made him holds me tighter to him.

"Let go, this ain't no free hooker night." With those last words I yelled, and let me tell you when I yell, I yell, no not that, oh save me help, help bullshit, no I yell. "GET YO PEDOBEAR HANDS OFF, YOU AINT PAYING MY BILLS OR TAPPING THIS, YOU BETTER LET GO BEFORE I CALL MY PIMP DADDY!" Yes, yes, that is another role that Lea plays, and that yell does the trick when we are in big cities too. Ghiriam was so shocked, he forgot about holding me, and I was soon on the run from him. "I aint got time for you I have bronchitis."

The words that left his mouth that I last heard was, "What is a pimp daddy and bronchitis?"

**POV CHANGE LINK^%$# **

I was walking with Shadow when we heard some rustling and bumps behind some bushes. We pulled out our swords ready to attack, when I was tackled to the ground.

"Oh Lord Jesus there's a fire." I looked up to see the weird girl that attacked us earlier. She started going off about a guy in a woman's suit. It was then that I realized she was talking about Ghiriam and that meant that Lilly was in danger.

As I got up I was tackled again this time by a white mass. I groaned as the thing kicked me in my deku nuts. I waited till the white ball got off before rolling on ground to cry. I heard laughing in the background and I was guessing it was Shadow, yes he always laughed at my pains and misfortunes so why would this be any different?

**TIME SKIP POV LILLY*&^%$# **

We had defeated Ghiriam's monster and on to the recovery room. I was about to enter when I was pulled aside by Shadow. He had a pained look on his face and he seemed distant.

"We should wait for a moment."

"What why, we are right here come on, wait what's wrong?" He moved to pin me between him and a wall his lips crashing to mine, I didn't have time to prepare, and felt his hands on mine, he was caressing and touching, and my thoughts were fleeting quickly. One thought stood out and that thought was, _we don't have time for this. _I pulled away and tried to find balance, well key word tried. He held me and kissed the top of my head.

"I thought we were going to wait till we saved Zelda." He didn't speak and without a word, he left into his shadows, I was so confused. I went to walk into the recovery room, but was stopped by the door. The shadows were covering it and I didn't know why.

"He is such a good boy leaving at least one of the creators for me to steal." I turned to see Ghiriam again, I was going to run into the room, and I knew that the goddess didn't like evil so why would it let something like that in?

There were several problems with that one theory though, when I tried to get in, the shadows on the door intensified leaving me in a pained mess.

"Why won't the room let me in?"

"Oh poor lonely girl, can't you see you were the cause of the problem in the first place. When you went into the woods to look for your way home, you found something more instead, it was your fault that everything was ruined in that peaceful moment, and you had to do was stay with Link or Shadow and everything would have been fine." I really didn't know what he was talking about. I never been in any woods other than on the below world.

He continued talking and with every word he was getting closer and closer, I tried to find a way to get away from him, but that was possible, I heard some banging on the recovery room door, I was about to yell out when Lips were painfully crashed to mine, I flailed and kicked, well everything in my power to get away from the man thing. His teeth would bite me, his hands left bruises and his body made me ill.

"Lilly, Shadow, open the door come on this isn't funny." Shadow, wasn't in there, I thought he was, it was then I realized what was happening, this wasn't the real Ghiriam. I looked into the mysterious mans eyes and saw red, Ghiriam's eyes were gold and ugly color that made me want to puke every time I saw them.

The fake let me go and smirked at me, grinning like a mad man. He then started to dissolve from a white to a darker color. I gasped and moved away from Shadow. The shadow on the doors evaporated and Link and Lea came running out, I stayed on the wall. Trying to keep away from him, why would he play with me, I thought, he liked me, and I was so happy. I felt a choked sob coming out of my throat; his eyes roamed my whole face.

_Was it all a lie? Was he just faking, I don't know what to do._

"Lilly what happened, it's okay you can tell me." I moved closer to Lea and pulled her away from Link. At first he didn't mind, it was when I tried to walk out did he protest.

"Why would you and Shadow do that to me, I know you were a part of it Link, what you want from me. . ."

"I don't want you to be with him, choose someone else."

"What, choose, who Link who will take me, nobody from sky loft, no one from down here, who, Link, who do you want me to be with, because nobody wants a girl isn't a part of their world." I turned to Shadow and felt exposed and cold.

"Lilly I-I had to make sure you were with us one hundred percent." I shook my head and turned with Lea, who gave them both dirty looks. I felt this wave of emotions come after I left, the sinking sand, and the monsters, they resembled my emotions.

"Lilly maybe it was for the best, you know, they both liked you very much, and-."

"Stop defending them Lea, they knew what they were doing, I just wish they would have asked if I was with them instead of pulling stunts like that."

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

The trip of saving Zelda had turned awkward; the only ones that actually talked to each other were the boys. We finally got a hotel; it was a little run down and had a little old woman taking care of the place.

"Hi, hi welcome to Tills bed and breakfast, how many rooms?" I looked over at lea and then at Link and Shadow.

"We need two rooms."

"Actually how many rooms do you have?"

"Well hun, we have six rooms available."

"Good well all take one of the rooms." With that I grabbed a key and went straight to the top floor. I heard footsteps and then someone burst running up the stairs, I was at the door marked one twenty six when I saw Shadow, he stood there his chest heaving and holding onto the wall.

"I'm sorry,"

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have gone through with it."

"We had to"

"Why, to see if I actually liked Ghiriam, I'd rather die or kill myself than like someone like that man." I finally got the door open and was about to slam it shut, when something blocked it.

"Let me explain,"

"No let go now,"

"Let me in to explain."

"EXPLAIN WHAT!"

". . ." He looked up at my face and then at the ground, I felt a chuckle come up and then it hit me.

"Zelda was right who would love someone like me, I'm just a girl they found and took care of."

"No, that's not true and you know it isn't."

"Yes it is,"

"No-"

"Yes, yes it is, they found me, Zelda and her dad and Link found me, sitting in the water, smiling with no care in the world. They said that I was injured yet I still smiled; tell me what type of child smiles when still injured." He looked at me with sad eyes and tried to touch my cheeks; I pulled away and smacked his hand. I closed the door and slid down the wall.

I wondered if this is what Zelda wanted for me to feel alone and helpless.


	13. Chapter 13

**How the Hell**

**WARNING THIS WILL BE THE LEMON CHAPTER. . . SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, BUT I KNOW I LIKE BOTH LINK AND SHADOW AND YES IT IS WITH THOSE TWO. OKAY MAYBE JUST SHADOW.**

I felt this pain in my lower back and my head had cricks in the neck area, of course I wouldn't have minded if it didn't hurt. I sat up slowly moving my neck back and forth up and down, it was then I noticed we, well I wasn't with Lea. I stood up and was about to go out the door when I had a dizzy spell. I used the door for support and waited till it past.

"Oh my darling is you okay?" I looked over and saw the old woman that checked us into our rooms. I then remembered what happened before I passed out on the ground.

"Y-yes I'm fine thank you for asking; um do you know where my friend went?" She looked at me puzzled for a moment and then sucked in some air. She then pointed down the hallway and down the stairs. I walked away from her and thanked her, as I turned the corner for the steps I saw that the lady enters the room that I was in and start to dust some.

"She then started to chase the little dog and stopped the dog turned around and started to chase her, and she ran like a dummy." There was laughter and I remembered what she was talking about, that was a fun day, I had went to my friends house and we had got a little drunk and I thought that my friends dog was a monster, well it looked like one.

"Why would she do that?"

"I was drunk." They looked at me and then at each other, the silence was thick and I was about to turn and walk up stairs when Lea grabbed my arm.

"Come on you can tell them about the time we met Joel." I blushed I actually haven't seen him in eighteen years; I smiled and just shook my head. "Fine I will tell them about Joel." She went into the story like it was nothing telling them every detail of what went on, of course my friends actually thought I would do something with him, but I knew he was full of shit.

I was given a plate full of food I looked at the person giving me the food and wanted to throw it in his face, but instead I took it and started to eat it. I was almost finished when something caught my eye. There sitting on some stools were some little kids. I nudged Lea and she looked over too. She then gasped and went into mother mode.

"OMG you guys are so cute, want some food or maybe some chocolate." I laughed slightly and then went over to them, I gave them some of my food that I didn't want and went back upstairs.

"Lilly wait," I looked at Shadow and Link they were both at the steps. I looked them and didn't speak. They pulled me up stairs to their room, as I looked around I noticed that they didn't have windows and the bed was a pretty big bed for one.

"What is it you want to say to me?" They moved to sit down on the bed and I stayed standing by the door. They patted the seat between them and I sighed sitting down and not looking at either of them.

"We are sorry; we didn't think that you were with us, because Ghiriam was always after you we started to suspect some things." I looked at them and then at the ground, boys are such idiots. I was about to stand and leave, when they both held my hand. I looked at them both again, but this time they were both closer than before. Link got up and walked to the door.

"And as much as I don't approve of this relationship I guess it will have to do for you Lilly." With that Link left leaving me with Shadow, I was so confused; it wasn't till I felt lips on my neck, that I was mused out of my thoughts.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me and then at my lips, I felt butterflies in my stomach, was he really thinking about. . . No he couldn't be. He bit his lower lip and then looked me in the eyes; I felt this warmth flowing through my body. He then tilted my head, and I felt this explosion, it was I don't know how to describe it, after what felt like forever, I noticed that I was on my back.

I looked up and Shadow and saw this weird emotion. His body wasn't crushing mine, but I could feel him on top of me, his moved his hand down my shoulder to my breast. I gasped and grabbed his arm, he stopped and looked at me, and I smiled a bit showing that it was okay.

"W-we could stop if you're not comfortable." I shook my head, and pulled him into a kiss, his hands still roaming and finding all my places to touch to get moans or some gasps. After awhile it started to get hot, so I took off my shirt and he did the same along with his pants, I was going to take that off, but Shadow smacked my hands away and started to kiss down my towards my area. He smiled as he saw I was wearing some strawberry underwear; I blushed and tried to hide them only for him to take my hands and pin them above my head.

"Sorry, it's just I don't picture you as the fruit wearing type." He kissed my cheek and went down again. His hand found its way towards my breast and his mouth biting the underwear down. The coolness of the room made me gasp again and I wasn't expecting what he did next. His tongue jutted out and licked at my lower lips, I jerked at the action and tried to get it away from him.

"Don't do that I need a bath it's dirty." He chuckled and did it again but this time holding my hips in place. My lower stomach started to have an ache and I could help the moans, he moved my legs over his shoulders and put his tongue deeper, my back arched and I felt like I was on fire. After awhile he stopped and looked at me I whined from the loss. I looked at him and he smirked.

"Well from the sounds I am guessing you enjoyed yourself. By the way you taste good." I blushed and looked away from him, he moved up from the position bringing my legs with him, I winced at the slight pain; he stopped and looked at me. He then pulled my legs from his shoulders, and then kissed me. I tasted some tartness on his lips, but didn't mind.

I didn't notice him or his manhood going in until I felt shear pain, I was about to scream, when I felt his lips on mine kissing me roughly. He rocked his hips slowly, and kept that pace till I nodded telling him I didn't feel any pain anymore, he picked up the pace and his hands would roam my body, I was in bliss, and I didn't want it to stop.

"Harder, hmm, hnn more, Shadow." With every gasp, moan and name he would pound harder or move faster, he would kiss my neck and bring my legs around his waist going deeper, he would move my legs finding different angels and ways for me to be comfortable.

"Shadow, I'm going to. . ."

"I am too just waiting for me a little longer." I was trying so hard not to, I was waiting and waiting, I was at the peak already, and any further I was going to fall.

He a started to rub, the top part and was bucking like crazy. I could feel his length getting harder and then he pulled out, still rubbing down there, his fingers replaced, I had already came, and I didn't know if he wanted to continue, I know that I had tears coming to my eyes from the pleasure.

My moans wouldn't stop coming out and I knew he enjoyed them, he would bit and lick at my breast and I cummed a second time. I felt my eyes getting droopy, and I was soon asleep.

**POV CHANGE SHADOW&^%$#**

I watched the faces she made and they were all beautiful, of course I wanted more, and she was already at her peak, I didn't want to cum inside of her that would be bad, and we don't want a baby on the way while saving Zelda. I waited till she was asleep because they say that in dreams it is more defined and erotic.

So to keep her going I moved my hands down there and made sure to let her have at least two orgasms. I snapped my fingers quietly and one of the shadows popped up, I led it into her area and was moving it in and out, soon the shadow was moving on its own and she was moaning louder and louder. I covered her lips with mine and had both hands on her breast.

"Shadow, HUH, hmm nah more." I placed my manhood, at her back entrance and thrusted in earning another moan and some jerking from her. Her body tightened and I felt some wetness fall from her and after awhile she was awake again, looking at me, I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her let her fall asleep again.

I moved off her and held her close to me, I won't let her go again and this will be my silent promise to her.

**OKAY I hope you liked it and I wasn't expecting to put that in there till my friend came over and started to read this story, she is such a horny little thing so I let her write this chapter, I certainly don't know a thing about sex soooo . . . Anyways thanks Zeldafan, and DanlovesZelda for the reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**How the Hell**

My leg was stuck my body sticky with sweat and my low parts hurt. I opened my eyes and saw some lips and a nose, some dark hair here and there, but nothing more. Slowly so as not to alarm the person in bed with me, I go to the bathroom and lock myself in. I wait till I know that the man is asleep, and then turn the shower on.

The warm water relaxed my muscles and cleared my head making me remember the night before and why my body was hurt. I had sex with Shadow; I wonder how that affects our relationship now. Usually when couples have sex too early things just went downhill or uphill if you and a partner are sex fanatics.

I heard some shuffling and then something hit the door, I didn't bother to answer I knew Shadow would go away eventually and use the bathroom down the hall. I was finishing with washing my body when I felt hands wrap around my waist pulling me into the person. First I thought okay well whatever, but then as I turned I saw white. I punched and kicked at the she/male and did all I could.

I woke with a jolt and looked to find Shadow holding me, and caressing me in my sleep, I didn't mind since he was cute, and has a nice body. I looked up to his eyes and saw that the red irises were watching my every move. I moved my hand up towards his face and traced his jaw. He leaned into the touch and started to pet my hair. Without warning he lifted me up and had me straddling his waist. I was so surprised I didn't notice him kissing my jaw; well I did after he did it. I felt his hands start to roam again and as they were about to go down to my area, Link burst through the door, I froze in fear and in shock, I didn't know what to do, and apparently Shadow did. Shadow quickly laid me down covering me with his body and making sure nothing of me was showing, he even growled.

"Well I would hate to ruin this special moment, but we have to leave like now." His voice was so urgent that we didn't even wait till he left to get dressed; we were up and about getting things together.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#**

My body hurt, I felt like I got hit by a brick wall, I watched as Link and Lea were trying to stifle their giggles. I sighed and waited for Shadow, he stopped under a tree, I looked at him like he was nuts.

"Shadow are you not you coming to the temple?" He looked at me and sighed it was then that Link came to explain it.

"Pfft Shadow can't enter since he is a dark being, he would get purified and never be able to see you ever again." I flinched at how Link smiled at the last part; soon Fi came out babbling about something, I turned and walked over to Shadow and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing get your ass in the temple." I smiled and let my stuff fall, he grunted and looked at me, and he soon planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey Lilly are you coming in or what, you know the old woman is going to be asking about you right." I sighed and looked at Shadow.

"Nah I think I will stay and make sure nothing comes out of anything, to make a surprise attack on us." With that they left and I was with Shadow, he smiled and looked into our supply bag.

"Looks like we need more potions think you could take a trip to sky loft and get us some." I nodded my head and went on my marry way getting the disgusting liquid. I was going back down when I saw something came flying after me; it was huge and was screaming like a girl.

"Lilly look out," the person slammed into me, and held me to their chest as we fell, I grabbed the drop sheet and we floated down. The person holding me took the brunt of the fall and I was squashed to him, I was going to suffocate, okay I wouldn't have suffocated, or died for that matter.

I looked up and saw red hair and golden eyes. I dreaded meeting this guy again.

"Lilly, I have been looking everywhere for you and Zelda where have you been?" I got off of the big oaf and checked on the potions all of them were still intact from what I could see, I also made sure that none of the weapons we needed didn't get crushed. I looked back at Groose and sighed; I helped him up and patted his shoulder.

"I have been with Link looking for Zelda, what the hell you doing here it are dangerous out here?" I placed the pack down and watched as the birds flew up to it. Groose was soon standing and freaking out, I sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"I told you what I was doing here now come on the head master is worried sick." I looked over at the trees that were starting to bloom the red flowers I saw two days ago, I sighed and picked the bag up and went on to where Link, Shadow, and Lea. As I passed Groose about tell him to hurry up before something ate him, I was thrown roughly into a tree. The barking digging into my back and knocking the breath out of me, I look up to see the red head pinning my arms to the damn tree.

"Let go Groose 'fore I do-"

"Do what Lilly, tell me more ridiculous stories, come on I'm not as dumb as I look." His hands were sliding down my arms, I felt sick, and I don't think I can handle this right now. I didn't know why, but I waited to see what he was going to do, soon he stopped and looked at me, and sighed.

"I can't do this to you Lilly, just come back with me to sky loft and explain to the headmaster why you went missing." He picked me up and went to the bird statue.

"No stop you idiot, it's not a lie if I leave now Link, Lea, and Shadow will be in danger." I kicked and punch, but he didn't drop me or anything, I saw a shadow going back towards the way I left Shadow and the others. It was then that I got the perfect idea.

"I know you feel that you need to stay but you will come through when you hear from the headmaster who will explain that it was just the toxins from the forest." I then bit his shoulder, he stopped and looked at me, I bit harder, and he then flung me down and was on top of me.

"Uh Groose what are you doing that was supposed to be the opposite, you're supposed to throw me off and cuss." He didn't listen and slammed his hand beside my head and pressed his forehead against mine. I started to hit and kick at anything I could touch on him, it wasn't till I saw Shadow that I stopped and followed his movements. Soon Groose was knocked out.

"What lost the urge to fight him off; I thought you could do better than that." I looked up at him and froze this wasn't shadow this was someone else, someone I didn't expect to be here.

"What did you do to Shadow, Link, and Lea?" His white hair swayed as he shook his head.

"Well obviously they aren't coming for certain reasons, now, now darling don't get those lovely panties of yours in a bunch they will be out looking for you, in the mean time entertain me." He pulled out a chess board and sat down in the grass in front of me. I looked at him like he grew two heads and sat down in front of him. I started the first move, I moved the knight up two spaces and to the right one. He moved a pawn.

"Why are we playing chess, what do you want?" He looked at me and watched as I moved my other knight.

"I want to wake my master up but I can't do it alone, I need you Lilly, I need some of your power and some of the hero's power." He moved his queen out and I was tempted to just steal it way but figured might as well enjoy beating him.

"I won't help you and you know that so why try?"

"For the benefit of the doubt,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I can at least try and get you on my side. . ."

"Which won't happen?"

"Ahh but I can give you what they can't."

"What would that be, a facial and a decent bath."

"No"

"Then what because I am dying to know."

"Your life back," I pause and look at the board that is covered in the chess pieces I now noticed that I was in check I didn't say anything to maybe he wouldn't notice it.

"Check, by the way." I cursed in my head and took the pawn that was holding me in check. I then waited on his move.

"I don't believe you to be an honest man, Ghiriam." It was now my turn and I had chosen the best spot to end the game, by taking his king that was next to my queen. "By the way checkmate." He smiled at me and soon I heard a painful roar and some crashing sounds. I looked towards the temple and then at him, he was much closer than I would like. I place my hand under my bottom and picked myself up.

"So this is how it will end I surely hope you pick the right choice because soon things will happen that will be way out of control for all of us." With that the chess game and he was gone, I sat down and watched the clouds move, and I heard a moan and then some movement.

"Ugh what happened?"

"I knocked you out, you were about to rape me and I was going to kill you so I did you a favor and knocked you unconscious for a while." Groose paled and ran towards me bowing saying how sorry he was and how it will never happen again.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

I was back at the temple making sure Groose didn't get lost, that was easier said than done.

The old lady looked at me and then at Groose, she then with her little legs ran as fast as she could towards me.

"You have a gash and are covered in blood what happen?" I then distributed all the potions out and gave five to link five to Lea and five to Shadow, who wasn't burning to a crisp.

"I fell down one of them cliff things and busted my head open of course Groose followed me from the loft to the ground so he helped." She believed my story and left it alone; I moved to take my five potions but noticed three of the bottles broken. I sighed and moved away from the other to get rid of the bottles carefully so as not to cause alarm.

"So we have to slay the one that does not belong in this world to make sure Gannon doesn't come back, well that doesn't sound the least bit fair." I looked over; slay a person that doesn't belong in this world I wonder if they are talking about me.

"That is correct; it is to make sure Gannon stays in check in the afterlife." I sighed hopefully I won't have to stay there long.

"How do we know who the one that doesn't belong in this world is, we didn't even know who we were until now." The old woman moved so that she was facing me.

"Isn't it obvious as to who the one that doesn't belong is, she has led you through to this point." I sighed and looked at Link, Lea, Shadow, and Groose.

"No it can't be, she isn't the one, she can't be the one, we've known each other since birth I protected her." The old woman smiled and tilted her head.

"But of course you knew, because at times, you abandoned her for better friends, and better things, you even forgotten she existed, until she came back from her potion run." I turned and looked at the wall that had all of the Links from the past stories, and legends of Zelda. I smiled as I remember the Link from the past.

"I WONT KILL HER!" I turned at the sound of Link's voice, what the hell were they talking about kill who, I had totally drifted in the conversation.

"You are damn right you aren't killing her." Okay so Shadow is getting worked up, this must be serious.

"And who aren't we killing?" They all turned and looked at me, their eyes softening.

"How could we kill her and leave her trapped with Gannon that is just wrong."

"It's the only way to make sure he doesn't come back." Shadow came towards me and hugged me close to him.

"NO ONE IS KILLING HER I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN GET NEAR HER." I was about to speak when I felt cold and saw nothing but black.

"S-Shadow,"

"Shush you will be safe here, see I made a little spot for you where there is sun and flowers and a small house just for you." I watched as it all formed in the small dark world, the only place in the dark world.

"What about food I do have to eat." He moved so that I was looking him straight in the eyes.

"I will provide for you don't worry." With that he left and didn't come back for about a week.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

I didn't lose count of how long I have been here because the sun went down and came back up in the same concept of how earth did. I would watch as the little kids of this world would keep me occupied and how they would watch out for me, I would wait till they felt tired.

"Miss Lilly, will you teach us a new song to sing?" I looked at the small girl and smiled; I placed a hand on her head and watched as she smiled.

"Of course I can let me think of one real fast hun." I thought of all the things that happened the past year, and how Shadow would visit and then leave again.

_There will be no smoking under the Sycamore tree_

_I will wait till the day for you, to come and save me from my sadness under the Sycamore tree_

_When I see you I hope it will be like we first met, so that I can kiss. . ._

"Eww, not one with kissing in it, kissing is so gross it makes me want to puke."

"Oh okay I am sorry."

_I heard that you've settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true cause she gave you thinks I didn't give to you_

_Old friend why are you so shy aint like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight I'd hoped you see my face and be reminded that for me it isn't over_

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too, don't forget me I beg, I remember you said sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead._

"WOW sings it again I want to know the words so I can sing it too." I watched as the girl ran around in circles, her smile made me beam, it was getting dark though and I would have, I smiled and kneeled down to her level.

"Maybe tomorrow, okay."

"Hm okay but make sure you remember because I want to beat Ally in a sing competition."

"I thought you and Ally were best friends."

"We were till she kissed Jonny and that was a problem because I like Jonny." I laughed and messed her hair up by rubbing it out of place.

"You and Ally are too young to be thinking about boys, they stink funny and have cuddies." She giggled and gave me one of the flowers in her hand.

"No they don't because Jim kissed Maggie and they played with the twins and they didn't get sick or cuddies." I sighed and placed a hand on her head.

"Listen, don't kiss anybody okay, if you do then you could get something bad or get sick and everyone has been sick." I looked up and saw some movement in the corner of my eye.

"But, Shadow kisses you and we wanted to know what kissing was like, so we copied what you two did." I gaped at her and then laughed.

"Of course you would know how to kiss from us, we are such bad influence. Bad role models and anything you could think of." I sighed and moved her to get home before the shadow monsters come out. She complied and went into the house.

"You know I told you they were watching when I kissed you and what did you say."

"Let them watch maybe they would learn something." I felt arms encircle me and a kiss on my neck that sent butterflies down my whole body.

"Tell me again why I can't go out and see Link, Lea, and Zelda."

"I've told you a million times they all died years ago, and you being in this realm keep you beautiful." I sighed and watched as all the kids went into the houses we made for them.

"I'm tired of staying in the same place and I know these kids are not real I just keep with the illusion to make sure it inflates your ego." The sky was dark and the stars had come out, I felt his grip tighten and his bite marks starting to mare my flesh.

"You are so clever, I wish I could keep this world pure for you but it is hard." His body was rubbing mine and making me feel like I was on fire.

"Nothing can stay pure forever and you know that." His hand was going into my undies when I heard a cry from one of the many houses. I pushed myself off of Shadow and ran to the house.

"What is it, Maggie what is wrong?"

"I thought I saw a monster with red eyes and his hand wanted to touch me." I sighed and I placed a hand on her head.

"Maggie we went over this, Shadow is the only being in this world with red eyes, and he would never hurt you now would he. No, so what is it that is bugging you." I watched as she moved and took out something that was floating around, it was pure white and was showing off its wings.

"I found this in the woods a few feet away from the lake, I thought it would be okay to bring it home but."

"MOMMY," I looked at the yelling fairy and then at Maggie.

"Oh I see so the little thing is scared." I took the fairy out of her hand and into mine.

"Be careful with her." I looked at her and smiled.

"Hello little one, what is your name?"

"Lina, please take me back to my mommy."

"I will if you can tell me the directions of your home." The fairy tingled and stayed in my pocket.

"Miss Lilly,"

"Yes Maggie,"

"I won't go into the forest again please don't be mad."

"Sweet heart I'm not mad everyone gets curious, but don't think I will let it happen again, if I catch you in that forest, I will not hesitate to spank you." I kissed her cheek and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# !**

I followed the fairy and soon we departed the fairy god yelling about separation, she thanked me and gave me some of her water to heal the little kids in the small village.

I was walking back when I saw Shadow; he was watching me so I went towards him. I was half way towards him, when I was pinned to the ground, my head hitting the rock.

"S-Shadow, what are you doing what if the kids see?" I felt his body pressing against mine in heat. I gasped at the pressure and soon didn't care.

"I'm sure they can learn something." I smiled and pushed his body up.

"They will not learn this." With that Shadow teleported us to our home, my body reacting to all his touches, he was going slow like our first time, but was also rough.

Soon I was a mess begging him for everything he had to offer, of course he didn't hesitate and he gave me everything, from his shadows to his hands to his mouth.

"S-SHA oh shadow don't stop please, hmmm I missed you." With every moan and pant he went harder and faster leaving me in a jumbled mess.

"I won't stop until you want me to." His breath in my ear was going to kill me. "Lilly I want you with me."

"I am with you *sigh* I will stay with you uhn Na." With that I felt my third orgasm and still wanted this to last so I just rocked my hips slowly.

"We have to stop or you are going to be sore, and not able to move tomorrow." I smiled and thrusted up, making us both jerk and moan.

"I don't mind, I want this so much I missed you." He picked me up so that I was in his lap and I picked up my hips and knew he wouldn't be able to handle that.

"You are a vixen you know that." He met my thrust and flipped us back over pounding into me like nothing. His shadows holding my wrist now, and his lips biting and nipping at my boobs, it didn't take long before we were both a Cuming mess.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#**

"Hey Lilly we heard some groans come from the woods over by your house we are going to check it out, wanna come?"

"Sure," I couldn't help the smile that pop on my lips as we entered the woods of course I knew they wouldn't understand the concept of sex so I just went on their adventures the next day.

"Do you think it could be wolfos or maybe the moblins?" I looked at Jack and saw how scared he was.

"No it was probably just some howling monkeys." They all gasped and looked scared. I laughed and gave them all candy that Shadow brought from the loft. "Howler monkeys aren't bad they howl at night and warn us of danger.

"No it sounded like this, OHH SHADOW HARDER!" _HOLY SHIT, _I looked away and walked towards the lake.

"Well maybe it came from over here. I looked out and saw that the fairies moved from the south woods to the north. The kids looked excited.

"Ah we meet again lady Lilly."

"Oh why hello there Miss fairy, how are you this lovely evening." We bowed and started to talk while the little kids played.

"I see you and the owner of this world had a wonderful night." I blushed and looked away.

"H-how did you know?"

"Well other than your voice yelling out and shouting his name over and over."

"Okay I get it I had sex and was it fan-fucking-tasic." She smiled and seemed to enjoy my company.

"Well I hope that your relationship with him continues." With that she was gone with her young ones.

**TIM SKIP*&^%$# **

I waited for Shadow to come but he never did, I was so worried, that was until there was a thump at my door. I opened it to see a bloodied Shadow.

"SHADOW WHAT HAPPENED."

"Keep your voice down do you want to wake the kids." I waited for him to talk and when I went to close the door a foot stopped it. I looked and saw blue eyes and blonde hair with a green hat. I gasped and backed away from the door.

"Who are you what do you want." He raised his sword and was about to bring it down, when Shadow blocked it. I looked over their shoulders and saw that the village was on fire.

"THE KIDS," without thinking I went outside and tried to save them, of course as I got closer to the flames and saw the already dead bodies, I knew that there would be no saving them.

"Lilly," I looked over and saw Maggie standing with one of the fairies in her hand. "Follow and hurry."

"I was quick and didn't stop even when we got separated I went on, looking for the fairy, I met up with Maggie in the field, that was where she was.

"Lilly it is time for you to go, this world was only temporary until the hero of light found it, please be safe running from him, the man that was protecting you he will find you again, but it is time for you to go." With that I saw a white light and was soon throw into some dark grass and some flowers.

"Lilly," I looked over again and saw a familiar face.

"Lea, but you are dead."

"No we have been looking for you for years, listen we need you, if you don't do what the legend says then you won't be able to go home."

I felt so tired, why do I have to die why can't she die she is not from this world? It was then it hit me, she dressed like Link for Halloween, her ears felt real and . . . She was from this world.

"It won't hurt I promise." I covered my ears and waited till I knew I was safe, till I knew Shadow would come save me from them, but it never came. I knew that I was doomed from the start when I came back to this realm.


	15. Chapter 15

**How the Hell**

I was lying in a field again and I could feel the sun looking down on me for some reason I didn't mind it was nice. I didn't notice the blaze of red coming towards me but I knew I could feel something, something in that blaze wanted me to get up. So I did and I ran I ran so fast that as soon as I stopped I was in another part of the field.

My throat was sore, my feet ached, and my head was killing me. I looked around and saw nothing there; I turned again and still saw the same blackness covering everything. It was then that everything was fading from black to a bright green color, at first I thought I was dead, but I didn't think that death brought on the sudden rush of water. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't see where I was. My lungs were on fire and my eyes sore. I was about to give up when I felt arms around my waist and a head in the crook of my neck. I tried to look but I couldn't find a face, or anything for that matter, so I closed my eyes and gripped onto the person saving me.

I felt the wind and the burst of air throw my mouth, it burned and for some reason I couldn't let go of the man holding on to me. I cried and gripped on tighter. Everything seemed to move in a slow motion.

I was on the shore and I know I felt tired I looked at my rescuer and didn't know why he looked concerned until I felt his hand on my cheek and something wet smear across it.

"Hey don't cry it was only a scare, I don't know where you came from but maybe I can help you out.

It was then that I wondered to myself, will my life start over and has the same tragic ending or will this one be better. I don't know but isn't it good to take risks to find out.

"My name is Lilly, uh what your name?" The strawberry blonde smiled and then full blown laughter.

"For a girl that nearly died you sure are cheery, the name is Micah." I heard a twig snap and looked over to see a familiar face.

"Micah what are you doing you'll catch a cold get dry hurry." The boy then noticed me clinging to him, he grabbed onto the redish brown horse next to him that I just noticed, the horse looked familiar and soon it was running around me like it knew me.

"Her name is Epona, she seems to like you." I looked at the horse and I laughed. _Great next he's going to say his name is Link and then his friend for life over there in the bushes hiding is Zelda._

"My name is Link and that girl hiding in the bushes is Zelda, she's been our friend since birth." I gaped and ranted to myself about wanting to go home but nothing happened instead just the opposite, I was taken to their home and was given some of "Link's" leggings and an old shirt of Zelda's.

I came out of the room and placed my wet clothes in the sink. I looked at the three of them and realized they all looked like someone from skyloft, well this was going to be a long day and night trying to make them understand that I am not crazy.

With that I started into the Adventure of Zelda Skyward sword and Twilight Princess.

**I do not own this game if I did I would be one rich son of a bitch.**


End file.
